


Love Bites

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted murder made to look like suicide, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Character Death, Cheating Boyfriend, Cuddling, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Kissing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Recovery from traumatic events, Ricktatorship Rick, Rimming, Romance, SO MUCH ANGST!, Sheriff Rick Grimes - Freeform, Stalking, Top Paul, Unrequited Love, possessive thoughts, premeditated murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Paul and Daryl have been best friends since high school. Paul's been there for the man through every abuse he endured at the hands of his father and brother. He's the reason Paul became a nurse. He's also the only person Paul has ever loved. When Daryl's current relationship seems to be abusive, Paul's unsure what to do. Every time he tries to bring it up to Daryl, the man becomes enraged. When Daryl winds up in the hospital, however, Paul blames himself.





	1. Ch. 1

Daryl looked up from the wrench he was cleaning, hair pulled back with a few stray strands framing his face, face flushed and sweaty from the heat of the day. It was an old pick up truck that pulled up in front of his tiny little shop, blue paint coming off in places and the front bumper askew. He tossed the wrench onto the table next to him and stood, tying the arms of his overalls around his waist. He stepped out of the empty bay to greet the man that got out of the truck. He was a handsome man, curly brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. He seemed to be in his mid thirties, wearing old jeans and a dark blue button down, the sleeves rolled up.

“Hey there... do you own this place?”

“Yeah...” Daryl stopped a few feet from the man and held a hand out. “Daryl Dixon...”

The man nodded and shook Daryl's hand. “Rick Grimes. I've been to several different auto shops around here and they all refuse to fix this clunker up.” He patted the side of the truck, looking at the piece of junk with affection. 

Daryl looked at the truck. It was a really old truck. It's seen its fair share of rough weather, accidents and terrible mechanics. “I can see why, but... can I jus ask why ya wanna keep it? I mean, buyin a new truck would be cheaper than fixin it up.”

Rick swallowed thickly. “It was my father's. He gave it to me on his death bed, told me to give it to my son for his 16th birthday.”

Daryl nodded a bit in understanding. “How old's yer boy?”

“... I don't have one. He... died a few years ago. He and his mother were victims of a hostage situation at a bank.” Rick's bottom lip quivered, He sniffled and cleared his throat. “I don't care how much it costs. I intend to keep this truck until the day I die.”

Daryl didn't have kids himself, and his own father was an asshole. When the bastard had died, Daryl hadn't shed a single tear. He'd buried the man and burned down the shack where he'd lived. He couldn't empathize with Rick, but he could sympathize for him. He gave the truck another look over and sighed. With that new auto shop in town, he'd lost a lot of his business out here in the outskirts, he needed the money. 

“... Alright. I'll fix it fer ya. It could take a while, though. Can ya pull her into the bay fer me?”

Rick smiled brightly and reached for Daryl's hand, shaking it enthusiastically. “Thank you so much, Mr. Dixon! You have no idea what this means to me!”

“Jus call me-”

“Take as much time as you need! I've got another car I can use!”

Daryl smiled a bit, watching Rick get back into the truck and start it up. It made a squealing sound when he put it into drive and pulled into the bay. With the truck in place, Rick got out and tossed the keys to Daryl. Daryl put the keys on a hook above his work bench and popped the hood of the truck. He could over hear Rick calling a cab while he started checking the parts of the engine and transmission. Everything seemed in good working order, a few spark plugs needed replaced. He had plenty of those in stock. He was checking the brakes when Rick came walking back over to him, pocketing the phone. 

“Thanks again for this, Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl stood straight, grabbing a red rag from nearby and wiping his hands. “Call me, Daryl.”

Rick smiled and nodded. “Daryl... do I need to fill out a form or anythang?”

“Oh... yeah.. gimme a sec.” 

Daryl disappeared behind a door, the overalls hanging low on his hips. Rick's eyes were drawn down to the sliver of skin peeking out from under the mechanic's dirty white tank top before the door shut. He cleared his throat, glancing around the tiny garage bay. It was a small place, a bit dirty with dirt, grease and bits of rust. There was a radio on a tool chest in the corner playing staticky classic rock. The door opened again and Daryl stepped back out with a clip board. 

“Jus need some information from ya. I charge twenty dollars ta keep cars in the garage bay since I only got the one.”

Rick nodded in understanding, taking the clipboard and pen from Daryl's dirty hands. He filled the form out quickly, writing his number down at the bottom. He handed the clip board back, along with a week's worth of payment for Daryl to keep the truck. The cab pulled up and Rick hurried out to it. Daryl watched him go, tossing the clipboard on his work bench. The cab drove away and the mechanic sighed a bit. He picked up a socket wrench and went back to the truck to continue working on it. Only an hour later, he heard another car pulling up and peeked around the hood of the truck. He smiled a bit, seeing Paul's Chrysler pull up. He stepped away from the truck and went over to a sink to wash his hands. Paul was stepping into the garage when he finished, carrying a bag of food. 

“What're ya doin 'ere, Rovia?”

“Well, I got out of work early and, knowing you, figured you hadn't ate at all today.” The long haired man smiled, setting the bag of McDonald's down. “I left the drinks in the car, so give me a minute.” He turned and hurried back to his car.

Daryl shook his head and went inside to get another stool for his friend. They sat down and ate together. Paul knew him so well, almost too well. As they ate, Paul complained about his coworkers at the hospital and Daryl listened intently. Paul was Daryl's best friend since high school. He was the only kid in the entire school that didn't care about Daryl's last name. Even though Daryl tried to push him away, he continued to sit with him in class and at lunch, even occasionally bringing extra helpings in his lunch so Daryl could eat. Even after graduation, Paul continued to come around. He helped Daryl find an apartment, helped him get a cell phone and start his business even though he was busy with his nursing studies.

Paul paused suddenly, picking at his french fries. He glanced up at Daryl as the mechanic sipped from his coke. “... Are things any better with Negan?”

Daryl froze, setting his cup down on the bench. “... What d'ya mean?”

“... You sounded weird on the phone the other night. Something about a fight..?”

The mechanic shrugged, starting to pick at his own fries. “... I dunno. He... he's changin. I know we only been datin a year, but... things feel different, y'know.”

Paul studied his friend, his chest feeling tight. He wanted to tell Daryl to leave the man, to tell Daryl that he's loved him for years, but he knew he wasn't Daryl's type. “... Daryl... I don't think Neagn is good for you.” He looked down at his unfinished burger, preparing himself for the backlash from the mechanic. 

Daryl stared at Paul, words stuck in his throat. “What're ya sayin? Ya've hardly spent time with 'im.”

“I-I know, but...” The nurse sighed, setting his burger down. “You've changed since you got with him. You're... you're acting like you did back in high school. You're lashing out at the smallest things; and, when you're not lashing out, you stubbornly argue.”

Daryl scowled and glared. “If ya don't like bein 'round me, then don't bother comin 'round!” He stood off his stool and walked to the truck. 

“Daryl!” Paul huffed and stood up as well. “See?! This is what I mean! Whatever it is that Negan is doing to you, it's not good! I'm begging you, Daryl, leave him!” He reached for Daryl's hand, only to be shoved away.

“Why?! So you can have me fer yerself?” Daryl glared, getting in Paul's face. “Ya ain't exactly inconspicuous, Rovia! Soon as I got with Negan, ya hated him! Ya ain't even tried ta get ta know 'im! I always tried invitin ya over when we got together, but ya always made an excuse ta get outta it!”

Paul swallowed thickly, staring into Daryl's eyes, tears filling up in his own. “Daryl-”

“Don't even bother tryin ta make an excuse! Jus get outta here!” The mechanic turned away, burying his hands in the engine of the truck. He didn't bother looking to see if Paul walked away, but he could hear the man's sneakers on the gravel. His chest was tight. He wanted to apologize, beg Paul to come back, but he couldn't bring himself to. Paul's car drove away, taking Daryl's heart with it. 

 

Daryl got home a little after 7 and took a shower. He was still reeling from the conversation with Paul. He'd been so furious at Paul, Negan and himself, he'd banged his knuckles up. As he applied Neosporin to the cuts and scrapes, he heard the apartment door open. Negan's heavy steps creaked on the floor and the door banged shut. The mechanic sighed. His boyfriend was in a bad mood. He heard keys being dumped into the bowl by the front door and the man walk down the hall. The bathroom door opened and Negan leaned against the door frame, watching the mechanic. 

“The fuck you do to your hands?”

“... Nothin. Just a busy day at the garage.”

Negan raised an eyebrow. “You mean you actually got customers?”

Daryl glared at him a bit. “... A customer, yes.”

“What's with the glare? Ain't like you get a lot of people bringing their cars to you, babe. I'm just speaking the truth.”

Daryl growled, throwing the rag in his hand into the sink. “I's doin fine til that damn Midas business came inta town. Fuckers probably don't know the transmission from the engine! Just gotta give it a couple more weeks 'n people'll realize those damn mechanics ain't worth the money 'n they'll come back ta me.”

Negan held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, baby, don't get yer panties in a twist.”

“Fuck off, Negan!” Daryl growled, shoving past the men and walking into the bedroom to get dressed. 

“Aw, baby... don't be like that.” Negan cooed, following the mechanic and hugging him from behind. “I'm sorry, I know you don't like being talked to like that.” He nuzzled his nose behind Daryl's ear, nipping the lobe softly. “How bout I make it up to you..? Hm?” Daryl sighed, clenching his fists. “We'll go to your favorite bar, play some pool, drink some beer... maybe invite Dwight and Simon?”

“Ya know I hate them...” 

“They're my friend, baby. I've had a bad day and really need to relax.” Negan released him. “I'm gonna hit the shower. Put on those jeans I like.” He smacked Daryl's ass before heading into the bathroom. 

Daryl watched him walk into the bathroom. He really didn't feel like going out tonight. He wanted to stay in, maybe read a book and call Paul to apologize. Decision made, he pulled on some sleep pants and a tank top and flopped down on the bed. Negan soon came out and glared at him. 

“I take it you're not going with me?”

“Negan, 'm tired. We can stay home 'n have a relaxin time without Simon 'n Dwight.”

“Fuck that... I know you're just going to read! I'm going out without you!” Negan growled and pulled on jeans and a nice shirt he usually only wore when they were out on a date. He put on cologne and his boots and combed his hair back. “Last chance, Daryl... you comin with me or not?”

Daryl stared at him. He knew what Negan was doing, putting on those tight jeans that accentuated his ass and the cologne Daryl had gotten him on their anniversary. He'd done it before, to get Daryl to go out with him when the mechanic had wanted to stay home. “.. No.”

Negan scowled. “Fine... but if some slut starts flirting with me, I'm going to flirt back. Might even send you pictures.” He grabbed his wallet and left the room. 

Daryl tossed his book on the bed next to him and sighed, rubbing his face. It wouldn't be the first time Negan had talked of cheating. Daryl doesn't know if the man really does cheat or not. He's sent Daryl pictures of women kissing on him, so Daryl could only assume that he probably does. He heard the front door slam shut and flinched, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He swallowed thickly, rubbing his face with his hands and grabbing his phone. Through watery eyes, he sent Paul a quick text.

 

Paul received the text just as he got home from the store. He stared at the text. A simple “I'm sorry.” Even through text Daryl was blunt and to the point. He sighed and leaned against his kitchen counter, debating what to do. He was very hurt by the way Daryl had treated him, but his love for the mechanic was deep. With another sigh, he put up his perishables and got his shoes back on. It didn't take him long to reach Daryl's apartment. He was relieved to see Negan's bike wasn't there and knocked on the door. Daryl opened it, eyes rimmed red and cheeks wet. Paul's heart broke. He hated seeing the normally aggressive man so upset. 

“... Daryl...” Paul whispered, putting aside his hurt and anger and stepping closer to his friend to hug him. He felt Daryl's arms go around his waist, and the man started sobbing into his shoulder. He cooed and shushed the mechanic, gently petting his wet hair. He leaned back slowly, taking Daryl's hand. “Come on...” He pulled Daryl into the apartment, shutting the door. He kicked his shoes off and led Daryl down the hall back into the bedroom. They laid on the bed, Daryl's head on Paul's chest while the nurse read to him from the book. When the mechanic's sobs subsided and he seemed to have calmed down, Paul set the book aside and looked down at him. “... Another fight..?”

Daryl sighed and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and running a hand from his hair. “... I don't even know anymore. He wanted me ta go with 'im ta play pool wit Simon 'n Dwight...”

Paul sat up as well, resting his chin on Daryl's shoulder and breathing in his scent. “... You hate them, though.”

“I know... that's what I told 'im, but, he was all like “they're my friends, baby.”” Daryl mocked Negan's voice with a growl. 

“It's not like he hangs out with Maggie and Glenn...” Paul whispered, fingers gently petting up and down Daryl's back. He could feel the scars through Daryl's thin tank top and recalled being the one to sew the wounds together and apply antibiotic cream to them every day before school and after school.

Daryl lowered his head to his knees. “... I think he's cheatin on me. Every time he goes out ta the bar alone, he lets these girls hang off 'im and sends me pictures.” Fresh tears began sliding down his cheeks. “Paul... I don't... I dunno how ta leave 'im.”

Paul's throat closed up. He scooted closer to the mechanic, kissing his shoulder. “Daryl... are you scared of him? Does he... hurt you?”

“N-No, not... he doesn't hit me 'r nothin... I just...” Daryl let out a frustrated groan, fingers gripping his hair tightly. “I love 'im... I love 'im so much, it hurts just ta think about leavin 'im.”

To hear Daryl confess his love for Negan made Paul tear up. He longed to hear Daryl say those words to him. He tried to regret coming here, to tell Daryl he needed to leave, but Daryl needed him, needed his comfort, so he forced his own feelings aside and stayed. He reached up, gently taking Daryl's hands from his hair. 

“Daryl... I know it hurts... and it's gonna hurt more if you leave him, but...” Paul sniffled, fighting back his own tears. “I promise... I'll be with you. I'll answer every time you ring, I'll call in sick to the hospital and spend days in bed with you eating ice cream and watching those terrible movies you love so much.” He chuckled wetly, fingers petting through Daryl's hair. “I do love you, Daryl... I care about you. You're my best friend and I hate seeing you so hurt. Negan is abusing you... he may not be hurting your physically, but he is abusing you.” He leaned up, kissing Daryl's temple. “You know abuse, Daryl... and I know you know what he's doing to you.”

Daryl swallowed thickly and nodded. Negan was manipulative, neglectful and a cheater; and Daryl loved him. “... You should go.” Paul opened his mouth to say he would stay, but the look in Daryl's eyes halted the words in his throat. He wordlessly got off the bed and left the room. Daryl listened to the sound of Paul getting his shoes on and the front door shutting quietly. He sighed and laid down on his side, staring at the book on the nightstand. 

 

A few days later, a police cruiser pulled up and Daryl tensed. No good news every came when a police cruiser pulled up near a Dixon. He stood straight from the hood and grabbed his red rag, stepping to the side of the truck. He relaxed when Rick got out of the cruiser, looking so handsome in the tan uniform. Rick smiled and waved as he walked across the gravel and into the garage bay. 

“Mornin, Daryl.”

Daryl nodded. “Mornin, Sheriff.”

Rick chuckled and reached to pat Daryl's shoulder. He noted how the mechanic flinched away from his touch when just a few days ago the mechanic had initiated a hand shake. He didn't say anything, however. “You can call me Rick.” He turned to the truck. “How's she coming along?”

“She's getting there. I had ta order some break pads. They should be in next week. I changed a few spark plugs, put in new oil 'n cleaned out the engine real good.” He reached forward, pointing to one of the side mirrors. “The mirrors were askew, so I fixed 'em.”

Rick's eyes were drawn to Daryl's wrist where a deep bruise seemed freshly formed. It sent alarm bells off in his head. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything. In domestic abuse cases, the abused partner often blamed themselves and approaching them without proof scared them off. He'd have to investigate further before bringing it up with the mechanic. 

“I really appreciate all the hard work you're putting into my truck, Daryl. It means a lot to me.” Rick smiled, shifting a bit nervously. “You look like you could take a break. Would you... maybe want to get some lunch with me?”

Daryl blinked, looking at the cop in confusion. “Lunch..?”

“Yeah... it's going on eleven. I'm on my break and have yet to eat anything. Eating alone is... well... lonely. I think we could both use the company.”

The mechanic stared at the cop. He had a knowing look in his eyes, so Daryl averted his gaze. He shouldn't. Getting a cop involved in his personal life would only make matters worse between him and Negan. On the other hand, Rick may just be the push Daryl needed to leave Negan. He hadn't heard from Paul since he'd told him to leave several days ago. His chest clenched at the thought of never seeing Paul again. He swallowed thickly and nodded. 

“Sure... lemme jus wash up.” 

Rick grinned and watched Daryl shut the hood of the truck. The mechanic washed his hands thoroughly and followed Rick out of the garage bay. He shut the garage door and got into the cruiser, looking around curiously. 

“Ain't never sat in the front of one'a these b'fore.”

The officer chuckled. “You've been arrested before? Not here recently I hope.”

“Nah, was back when I's in middle and high school. Was fer small things like shop liftin 'n fightin. Mah brother was the one always goin ta juvie 'n prison.”

Rick pulled away from the garage, glancing over at the mechanic. “What's he in for?”

Daryl looked out the window. “Premeditated manslaughter 'n possession... least that's what the lawyers said it was.”

Rick hummed softly in his throat, starting to piece the mechanic together. Judging by the small amount of information he just received, he could safely assume Daryl came from a broken family, was possibly abused as a child and had probably been well on his way to following in his brother's foot steps. “You never did drugs?”

“Nah...” Daryl looked down at his hands. If it hadn't been for Paul, he probably would've started doing drugs like his brother. Paul had helped him find his passion and his reason for being better. He's always been the one to help Daryl see the light. “Had someone show me that 'm worth something... that I can be good at somethin and make a proper living.”

“Your girlfriend?” Rick ventured carefully. 

“Uh... nah... I got a boyfriend, but... it wasn't him. Was mah friend. He's been there fer me since high school.” Daryl whispered. “... He's always been there 'n I... I keep pushin 'm away.”

Rick pulled into a small diner and put the car into park. He looked at Daryl, studying the way the man curled in on himself. Such a drastic change had happened in him in just a few short days since Rick last saw him. He was surprised the mechanic was being so open to him. Most victims of child and domestic abuse shied away from conversations like this. If any did open up, it was a cry for help. Daryl wanted help, he just didn't know how to ask. Rick reached carefully for Daryl's shoulder. 

“I'm sure you're friend is just giving you space. After all these years together, they wouldn't just abandon you when you need them the most.”

Daryl glanced over at Rick. He nodded after a moment and got out of the cruiser. They went inside and sat at a table near the windows so Rick could keep an eye on his car. It was too common in this area for kids to mess with police cruisers. He'd taken his own to the body shop several times to get graffiti taken off or to get the windows replaced. They ordered a burger each and Rick watched Daryl's mannerisms closely. He ate fast, almost like he was starved. Every loud sound from the kitchen made him flinch and look around in paranoia. Rick sighed softly. He had to help this man. 

 

When Daryl got home, it was late. Negan was waiting for him on the couch, a bit of a glare. Daryl shut the door quietly and locked it, fear gripping his chest. He hadn't wanted to come home, but Paul wasn't answering his texts and hadn't been home when he went by. Negan stood up and Daryl turned to face him. 

“Where've you been? It's almost ten.”

“I's at the garage, wanted ta finish up fixin the engine.”

Negan stared down at him. He reached for Daryl's hand, but the mechanic flinched away from him. “Aw, baby...” He cooed and stepped closer, pinning Daryl to the door. “You know I didn't mean ta be so rough with you last night.” His hands cupped Daryl's neck, thumbs rubbing gentle. “I was in a bad mood and took it out on you. You didn't deserve that.” He kissed Daryl softly, nipping his bottom lip. When Daryl didn't kiss back, he leaned away. “What's the matter, baby?”

“N-Nothin... I'm jus tired. 'm jus gonna shower 'n go ta bed.” Daryl slipped away from Negan and walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

Negan followed him.


	2. Ch. 2

Paul stepped up to Daryl's apartment and reached up to knock, then hesitated and turned away. He stopped at the stair case, arguing with himself. He'd received all of Daryl's texts over the last few days, but hadn't had a chance to respond. There was a terrible stomach bug going around in children, so the Pediatrics unit at the hospital had become flooded with patients. He'd worked over time nearly every day this week. His pay check was going to be nice, but he felt terrible for not responding to Daryl's texts and calls.

With a sigh, he turned and marched back up to the door and knocked. He'd gone by the garage, but Daryl hadn't been there. Negan's bike hadn't been in it's usual spot, so Paul knew the man wasn't home. When Daryl didn't answer, he knocked again and called out the mechanic's name. He waited another minute, then reached into his pocket for his keys. Daryl had lived here for several years and had given Paul a key for emergencies. Paul qualified this situation as an emergency, so he used it to open the door. 

When he stepped in, the first thing he noticed was the place was a mess. There were beer bottles all over the living room and mud and something the looked like blood stained the carpet. Daryl liked to keep things clean due to the way his father had kept their house when Daryl was growing up. Fear gripped Paul's chest as he shut the door. He carefully stepped around the blood on the floor and walked down the hall to the bathroom where water was running. He peeked in, blood was all over the floor and in the water of the tub, which was nearly to Daryl's chin. 

“DARYL!” Paul rushed in, nearly slipping on the blood. He shut the water off and grabbed towels, hands shaking as he wrapped them around the cut in Daryl's left wrist. Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Fuck! DARYL! Wake up, please!” Keeping pressure on the bleeding cut, he reached for his phone in his back pocket, nearly dropping it from the blood on his hands. He dialed 911 and nearly screamed at the dispatch officer. When he hung up, his phone slipped from his bloody fingers and into the water.

Daryl groaned, head twitching and starting to slip under the water. Paul swore and plunged his hand down to the plug and yanking it out of the hole. He wrapped his free arm around Daryl's torso and yanked him up above the water. The mechanic groaned again, eyes fluttering open as his head leaned forward into Paul's shoulder. 

“Paul...”

Paul sobbed. “Daryl... fuck... thank god you're awake...” He was uncomfortable, leaning over the tub the way he was. He rested his head against Daryl's mumbling apologies and sobbing nearly violently. Daryl's free hand weakly latched onto Paul's shoulder. “I'm never leaving you again, I promise... never... I'm so sorry...” Daryl blinked blearily, but was too weak to speak. He'd lost so much blood. 

 

When Rick walked into the bathroom with the paramedics, he stared at the sight of Daryl's wrist clutched in a bloody rag in another man's hand. The paramedics struggled to pull the long haired man away from Daryl. They immediately go to work pulling Daryl out of the bath tub. He was dressed, thankfully. They got him on the stretcher, one taking his vitals and the other stitching up his wrist. The long haired man stood aside, covered in blood and sobbing. Rick walked up to him, pulling his note pad and a pen out. 

“Excuse me, sir... can I ask you a few questions?” The man nodded, hugging himself. “What's your name?”

“Paul Rovia... I'm Daryl's... friend.” Paul sniffled and swallowed thickly, one hand rubbing over the opposite bicep as a way to comfort himself.

“And you found Daryl like this?”

The nurse nodded. “I came to check on him. I've been busy at work the last few days, so I was unable to talk to him. His texts were... disturbing... but... Daryl would...” Paul's voice choked up and he looked down. “Daryl's had problems, but he would never do something like this.”

Rick frowned. “How do you mean? How long have you known him?”

“I've known Daryl since high school. He was abused as a child and I was often the one to... stitch his wounds. It's why I became a nurse. Daryl's a strong person... stubborn... he wouldn't take his own life.”

“And now? Why do you think he slit his wrists..?”

“I just said Daryl wouldn't do something like this.” Paul paused. Negan must've done something. “... I have reason to believe Daryl's being abused by his boyfriend.”

“Do you know the boyfriend's name?”

“Negan. I... don't know his last name.” Paul looked down, now regretting never trying to get to know Negan better.

Rick nodded, writing down everything Paul was telling him. “That's alright. I can get it from Daryl later.” He looked around, noticing how messy the place was. “Why do you think Negan is abusing Daryl?”

“Since they started dating, Daryl changed. He became something of a recluse, stopped hanging out our friends and became more aggressive. It was like he regressed back to how he was in high school.” Paul watched the paramedics roll Daryl out of the apartment. “I'm sorry, I really want to go with them... I need to be with Daryl.”

Rick nodded and motioned with his head. “Go ahead. I'll come find you later if I have more questions.” 

Paul thanked him and hurried after the paramedics. They let him into the back of the ambulance and he took Daryl's other hand, holding it tightly in his own. The ride to the hospital was short and they rushed Daryl right into a room. Paul was told to wait outside the room. He watched them anxiously as they got an IV in Daryl and gave him blood. The cut was double checked, cleaned and wrapped in a bandage. He had several more abrasions and bruises that the nurses cataloged in his chart. Paul got several weird looks and he remembered he was covered in Daryl's blood. He sighed and went over to a nearby sink and washed his hands and arms thoroughly, shaking and tearing up as the water turned red like the bath water had been. 

When he was done, he went to the nurse's station and asked to borrow the phone. The sweet girl nodded and told him to dial 9 to dial out of the hospital. He called Maggie. Next to him, she was Daryl's closest friend. She answered fairly quickly and Paul's voice shook as he spoke. 

“Maggie... uh... I-I'm up at the hospital... could you...” The nurse paused, trying not to get choked up again. “Could you bring me clean clothes from my apartment?”

“Paul... what's wrong? Why're you at the hospital?”

“I...” Paul looked at the room where the nurse's were finishing up working on Daryl. “I went to Daryl's apartment and found him... I think Negan did something to him, he was bleeding out.”

Maggie was silent for a moment, taking in the information. “I'll be right there. Is the extra key still under the flower pot?”

“Yeah. I'll let you know if they get him in a room. For now he's in the ER, room 12.” Paul hung up after Maggie confirmed the room number. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He walked back to the room and the lone nurse smiled and said he could come in. 

“He's starting to come around now that he's got more blood in his system.”

Paul nodded and thanked her. She left the room to retrieve a second bag of blood. Paul grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Daryl's bedside. He took Daryl's hand carefully, smiling when the mechanic grunted and looked at him. “Hi...”

Daryl blinked and stared at him in confusion for a moment. “Why're ya all bloody?”

Paul swallowed thickly, rubbing the back of Daryl's hand. “Do you remember anything?”

The mechanic groaned and reached up to rub his face, but stopped when he saw the bandage around his wrist. “The fuck..?”

“Daryl...” Paul reached up to take his hand and set it down gently. “Don't move it too much. You might pull out the stitches.” He paused. “What do you remember?”

Daryl blinked and squinted up at the ceiling. He was silent for a couple minutes. “I 'member... leavin the garage a bit late 'n goin ta yer apartment...” Paul swallowed thickly. He'd been at work. “Ya weren't home, so I went home 'n... Negan was mad... started apologizin 'n tryin ta be sweet... told 'im I's goin ta take a shower.” The mechanic paused, closing his eyes to try to remember anything else. “Think we started arguin... told 'im I's goin ta leave... think I started packin mah things... I had mah phone... I's goin ta call ya.”

Paul waited, but Daryl didn't say anything else. “Do you remember what happened after you tried calling me?”

“... No... don't 'member anything else.”

“You don't know how your wrist got cut?” Daryl shook his head and Paul swallowed thickly. “You didn't... do it to yourself?”

Daryl looked at him. “Paul... ya know I'd never do somethin like that. I don't know what happened.”

“It's okay...” Paul stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, lifting Daryl's cut wrist to his chest and holding it there gently. “We'll figure it out... I promise.”

Daryl stared up into Paul's eyes, feeling calm and warm despite the cold saline going into his veins from the IV. “Paul... 'm sorry...”

Paul blinked, taken aback. “For what?”

“I... I shoulda listened ta ya... shouldn't'a been so terrible ta ya. Ya's jus tryin ta help me, take care of me like ya always have 'n I pushed ya away.”

“Oh... Daryl... no...” Paul scooted closer, reaching to touch Daryl's cheek. “None of this is your fault. This is all Negan's doing. He was manipulating you and making you feel worthless which caused you to regress.” The nurse sniffled and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “If anything... I should apologize for walking away when I should've stayed. I should've tried harder to protect you.”

Daryl sighed softly, his free hand reaching up to pet Paul's hair. “Ain't yer fault, ya tried... there was only so much ya could do in this situation. I don't want ya blamin yerself.” He opened his eyes and met Paul's teary gaze. “Don't blame yerself... 'kay?” Paul nodded and leaned down further, burying his face against Daryl's shoulder. Daryl's arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“... I was so scared when I saw you in that tub. God, Daryl... all my nursing training left me for a brief second, I had no idea what to do.”

“Ya saved my life, Paul... if ya hadn't come in when ya did, I'd have bled out 'r drowned.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Paul's hair. “I owe ya everythang.”

Paul smiled tearfully. “You owe me nothing, Daryl. Just... promise me you'll be happy.”

The mechanic nodded, fingers petting through Paul's hair. “I'mma be happier now that 'm away from Negan.”

A knock on the glass door interrupted them. Paul sat up, wiping the tears from his cheeks and looking over his shoulder at the door. Maggie stood in the door way, holding up a bag and smiling knowingly. Behind her, Rick was watching them intently. 

“The cutie cop here needs to talk to Daryl.” Maggie stepped inside. “And I got clothes here for you, Paul.”

Paul stood and turned, walking to the door to meet her. “Thanks, Maggie.” He looked at Daryl and smiled a bit. “I'll be right back, alright?”

Daryl nodded and watched them leave, then turned to Rick. “Hey, Rick... sorry, looks like it's gonna be a while before I finish yer truck.”

Rick shook his head and sat in the chair Paul had previously occupied. “Don't worry about it. Like I said, take your time on it.” He pulled out his pen and notepad. “I need to ask you some questions.”

Daryl nodded.

 

Paul stepped into the bathroom and went into a stall. He opened the bag and smiled. Maggie had brought him clothes, a hairbrush, deodorant and even some shampoo and conditioner. He had his badge on him, so later he'll go down to the OR and take a shower. He quickly changed and put on deodorant, brushed his hair and pulled it up into a tie. He stepped back out and smiled at Maggie. 

“Thank you, Maggie. You're a God send.” He hugged and kissed her cheek. 

She giggled and patted his back. “You're welcome, sweetie. You take care of Daryl now. I'll call you tomorrow-”

“Shit, my phone!” Paul groaned. “I dropped it in the water after I called for the ambulance.”

Maggie just shook her head and smiled. “I'll stop by tomorrow and see if Daryl wants visitors. Only Glenn knows he's here. I haven't told anyone else.” They hugged one last time and Maggie left. Paul returned to the ER, stopping outside Daryl's room to listen to the cop talk with the mechanic. 

“Did you two ever get into physical confrontations?”

Daryl nodded. “A couple times in the last week. He hit me once 'n I wasn't gonna let that fly, so I hit back. I think that's what happened tanight. We got inta a fight about Paul.”

“Paul..? Your friend?”

“Yeah... Negan's always talkin bout how he knows Paul loves me... he started talkin bout wanting ta hurt Paul. Guess I saw red... we started fightin... don't 'member much of it... just that afterwards I started packin mah shit and tellin Negan I's leavin 'im 'n was gonna stay with Paul.” 

Paul's eyes widened. He stepped back from the door and leaned against the wall next to it. Daryl had been trying to protect him. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the floor. 

“Are you worried Negan will do something to your friend?”

“Yeah... if Negan's capable of tryin ta kill me, who's ta say what he'll do ta Paul? Negan was a cheater 'n an abuser, but... I believe he did love me. He just... he had a twisted way of showin it. Ya know?” Daryl whispered, picking at the fraying blanket across his lap. 

Rick nodded. “I've seen a lot of cases like this. Maybe Negan did love you, Daryl, but... possessiveness often comes in the form of abuse. It always starts out with the abuser separating the victim from friends and family. When the victim continues to see their friends, the abuser becomes physically abusive. After the victim becomes scared, the abuser tries to show that they still love the victim. All of this can happen in the span of one week, to a year. It's different for every relationship. When you told Negan you were leaving him to go be with Paul, he snapped. To him, you were his property. He didn't want Paul to have you if he couldn't have you. So, he tried to kill you.”

Daryl sighed, closing his eyes and resting his arm over his eyes. “'n now he's out there somewhere...”

“We'll find him, Daryl.” Rick stood from the chair. “We'll check around your apartment for any leads on where he might go and I'll put an APB out for him in the city and surrounding counties.” He patter Daryl's shoulder and left the room. He spotted Paul next to the door and nodded to him. 

Paul waited a moment before stepping back into the room. Daryl lifted his arm off his eyes when he heard the nurse's foot steps on the floor. He smiled a bit. 

“Feel better now that yer not covered in blood?”

“Oh, blood doesn't bother me.” Paul smiled some, setting his bag on the counter. “I work around germs, blood and vomit 12 hours a day, four to five days a week.” He walked over to the chair and sat down. “If there's anything that bothers me, it's coughing... I hate it when people cough or sneeze and don't cover their mouth.” Daryl smirked a bit and started coughing. It was obviously fake, but it still got a glare out of the nurse. “I will get a needle and pretend I keep missing the vein!”

The mechanic chuckled and sighed softly, closing his eyes. As silence reigned over them, the fact that Negan tried to kill him started hitting home. The man he'd loved and had shared everything with... he tried to kill him and was now gone. His chest tightened and his heart raced. He reached up, covering his eyes with his arm again. His throat tightened as tears began spilling down his cheeks. 

“... Daryl...” Paul stood and carefully climbed onto the stretcher with the mechanic. He leaned down over him, gently pulling his arm away. “... I'm sorry... it must hurt so bad.” He whispered, kissing the mechanic's cheek. He felt Daryl's fingers grip the shirt over his back. He slid his arm under Daryl's head, holding him close and tight. The mechanic sobbed into his shoulder, getting his fresh shirt wet. He didn't care. 

“Um... excuse me...”

Paul sat up, looking over his shoulder. “Yes?”

Daryl's nurse smiled shyly. “We have a room ready for him up on the 4th floor.”

Paul nodded and stood off the bed. He gathered his bag and the bag with Daryl's wet clothes and followed the nurse as she wheeled Daryl out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. It wasn't unusual for hospitals to keep patients like Daryl over night or even for a few days. Daryl had last a lot of blood and would need a psychiatric evaluation before they let him out of the hospital. Once Daryl was settled into his new room and on an actual hospital bed, Paul used the phone in the room to call Maggie and let her know what room Daryl was in now. When he hung up, Daryl was watching him. 

“Don't worry, Maggie only told Glenn, no one else.” Paul smiled. 

“Ain't that...” Daryl whispered. 

“What is it, then?” The nurse stepped closer to the bed. 

“... Are ya... ya gonna stay 'ere with me? They gonna let ya?”

Paul smiled and reached down to pet Daryl's hair. “I'm not going anywhere, Daryl. They'll have to fight me tooth and nail if they try to make me leave.” Daryl nodded and relaxed a bit. “I meant what I said... while you were barely conscious in the tub... I'm never leaving you again... even if you tell me to leave.”

“I know... s'jus... Negan... what if he tries ta kill ya, too?”

“I don't care. Negan can try to kill me, but he won't be successful. Even death won't take me away from you.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Daryl's forehead. “Get some sleep. You've had a traumatic night.” 

The drugs his nurse had given him were starting to kick in, making the mechanic sleepy. He closed his eyes, breath evening out as slumber claimed him. Paul stood at the bed and watched him for a couple minutes. He turned and sat in the recliner and covered his face with his hands. The events of the night replayed in his mind over and over again. There was no way he was getting a good rest tonight. He was thankful he had the next week off. He would be able to get Daryl settled in at his apartment. He'd be able to keep an eye on the mechanic and keep an eye out for Negan. If the bastard came anywhere near Daryl, Paul would go ballistic. 

Daryl's nurse walked in, some blankets and pillows in her arm. Paul thanked her and made up the pull out couch for himself. He shut the light off and laid down, listening to the sound of Daryl's heart beat coming from the monitor he was attached to. The sound was comforting, letting Paul know Daryl was indeed still alive and that this situation hadn't gone in a worse direction. The rhythmic beat lulled Paul into a fitful sleep. He woke every hour, listening intently to the monitor and counting each beat before falling back asleep.

He was woken up in the morning when the nurse came in to check the stitches in Daryl's wrist and change the bandage. Daryl hadn't slept much better than him. Paul could tell the mechanic had nightmares. They ate breakfast in silence and watched TV until the psychiatrist came in. He sat in a chair at Daryl's bed side, a note pad and pen in hand. 

“Hello, there... I'm Dale Horvath, a psychiatrist employed at the hospital. I talked with Officer Grimes and he says that you did not, in fact, slit your own wrists, but that you're a victim of domestic violence.” He was an elderly man with greying white hair and a Hawaiian shirt on underneath his white lab coat. 

“Yeah...” Daryl murmured.

Dale looked at Paul. “And you are his friend, Paul Rovia?” Paul nodded. “Daryl, are you comfortable having Paul here while I evaluate you?”

Daryl nodded. “I'd prefer 'im ta stay.”

Dale nodded in understanding and leaned back in his chair. “Well, let's get started, then.”


	3. Ch. 3

Rick stood outside Daryl's hospital room, taking pictures of his chart for his own police report about the incident. He sighed. Jesus Christ. Abrasions on his knuckles, a definite sign of punching. Bruising around his left eye. A contusion on the back of his head told them something had been broken over the top of him. A broken rib on the right side. Bruising on his left kidney. A cut on his left wrist. Rick groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. He should've done something sooner. Even the apartment had looked terrible. A fight had definitely broken out. The dresser mirror was smashed, glass was all over the floor, a suitcase had been abandoned on the bed with clothes and a few books strewn about. A vase of flowers with bits of blood on it was broken on the floor, the flowers smashed from being walked over.

Daryl's apartment was now a crime scene. He had officers all over the city and surrounding counties on the look out for Negan. The man couldn't have gone far. It'd only been about five minutes between the time Negan had tried to kill Daryl and Paul had shown up at the apartment. Daryl was lucky Paul had shown up. Any longer and he would've bled out and everyone would've assumed he'd committed suicide. Rick closed the file and handed it back to the nurse, smiling and thanking her. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door soon opened and Paul stood on the other side, hair wet and wearing fresh clothes. 

“Officer Grimes, please, come in.” Paul stepped aside, allowing Rick entry.

Rick nodded gratefully, taking off his hat as he stepped in and shut the door behind himself. “Daryl, how're you feeling?”

Daryl looked up from a book. Rick recognized the cover of it from one of the books on the bedroom floor. The mechanic smiled a bit. “... 'm okay, I guess. Doc says there might be some nerve damage.”

Rick grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed. He noticed Paul over at the counter, folding the clothes that Daryl had worn yesterday. “Would you mind me taking those clothes?” Daryl raised an eyebrow. “It's for the case. I bet it has some of Negan's DNA on it.”

“Oh... uh... sure.” Daryl muttered, looking down at the book. 

Paul smiled some. “I'll get a bag to put them in for you.”

Rick nodded. “Thanks, Paul.” He turned back to Daryl, looking down at the mechanic's left wrist. “So, nerve damage?”

Daryl nodded, his right hand fingering the pages of the book in his lap. “Yeah... said it might take a while to start affectin me, but I should still be able to work on cars. If it does start actin up, he wants me ta go see someone.” The sheriff nodded in understanding. “So... ya need me ta answer more questions 'r somethin..?”

“Well... I took a look around our apartment, it certainly looks like there was a fight. There was a broken vase of flowers on the floor in the bedrooms, traces of blood and some hair were found on the broken glass. Combine that with the contusion on your head, it sounds like Negan hit you over the head with the vase.”

Daryl swallowed thickly, moving his right hand to cover the bandage over his left wrist. “Why would he do somethin like this?”

Rick looked down at his hat in his hand. He didn't really have a clear answer for that. He glanced over at Paul, who was still standing at the counter in the corner of the room, holding what looked like a leather bracelet in his hand and staring down at it. “I... I don't really have an answer for that, Daryl. Sometimes people just... lose it... when it comes to people they love.”

“This ain't what love is supposed ta be.” Daryl whispered. “Ain't what I wanted with Negan.” He sniffled a bit. “Was I just... not enough fer 'im..?”

Rick reached and placed his hand over Daryl's. “Daryl, none of this is your fault. Some people are just not meant to...” He paused, unsure how to put his thoughts into words. “Negan... didn't deserve you.” Paul looked over at Rick, eyes wide and lips parted, but Rick ignored him. “Negan was a cheating, manipulative, abusive asshole... and he should've treated you better. If he wasn't so... possessive and abusive... you two might've been able to work things out; but, he was... and he didn't... he doesn't deserve your tears. So, don't give him the satisfaction. You're stronger than that.”

Daryl swallowed thickly and nodded. Paul stared at where Rick's hand laid over Daryl's, heart racing and chest aching. The sheriff's phone rang and he quickly removed his hand and fished it out of his pocket to answer it. He stood up and left the room, leaving Daryl and Paul alone. The mechanic looked at his friend and spotted the bracelet in his hands. 

“What'cha got there..?”

Paul jolted a bit and quickly slipped the bracelet into his back pocket. “Nothing...” He turned away, continuing to fuss with Daryl's wet, bloody clothes, getting them into a bag for the sheriff. 

Daryl parted his lips. “Paul... are ya o-”

Rick walked back in, putting his phone away. “They've got a lead on Negan, so I'm going to go check it out.” He walked up to Daryl, handing him a folded piece of paper. “This is my personal cell phone number. Call me if you need anything.”

Daryl reached up and took the paper, smiling a bit. “Thanks, Rick...”

Rick smiled, laying his hand on Daryl's shoulder gently. “Anytime, Daryl.”

Paul glanced over at them. Rick was being overly friendly for a cop working a case. He swallowed thickly and looked away. “Sheriff, here's the clothes.” He picked the bag up and brought it over to Rick. 

The sheriff released Daryl's shoulder in favor of taking the bag. “Thanks, Paul.” He turned to leave, reaching the door only to pause and turn back to them. “Any idea when they'll be letting you out of here?”

“The psychiatrist is gonna come see me again later taday. Dependin on his evaluation of me, I might be getting out tomorrow.”

“Well... I don't know when we'll be able to release your apartment from being a crime scene. Do you have anywhere to stay til-”

“He'll be staying with me.” Paul spoke up, hands in his back pockets, fingering the leather bracelet. 

Rick looked at the nurse, a bit taken aback from the hard tone in his voice. “Oh... good. That's good.” He looked back at Daryl, who seemed just as confused from Paul's sharp tongue. “Well, let me know if Negan comes around, then.” Paul nodded and Rick gave Daryl one last smile before leaving. 

Daryl waited until the door was shut and they were alone to study his friend closely. He sat up in the bed a bit more, closing his book and setting it aside. “What's goin on with ya?”

Paul turned away, walking over to where his shoes were. “I don't know what you mean.”

“Rick's just tryin ta help.”

“Rick is a cop being overly friendly with the victim of a domestic violence case.” Paul sat down and pulled his shoes on. 

“I ain't a victim!” Daryl glared at the nurse, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to sit on the edge. “And Rick ain't bein overly friendly! He's comforting-”

Paul stood up, hands clenched at his sides. “If you're not a victim, then why do you need comforting?! Huh?! What's so special about this cop that you just open right up to him when it took me three months to learn something as simple as your favorite band!?”

Daryl stared at him, gripping the bed sheets tightly. “... Are ya jealous..?”

Paul scowled. “This isn't about that! This is about you being in the hospital after almost bleeding out and drowning because the man that you're SO in love with tried to kill you because you and I are such close friends! God, Daryl!” Paul reached up, gripping his own hair in frustration and distress. “I can't even begin to explain how much it hurts to know that I'm the reason Negan was pushed so far past his limit! Negan knew about my feelings for you!”

“Paul-”

“No! Don't even try to tell me this isn't my fault! We both know it is! If I hadn't kept pushing you to break up with him, maybe things would be different!” The nurse grabbed his keys off the bedside table and walked around the bed to the door. 

Daryl stood up, intending to follow him. “Where ya goin?!”

“I just... I need to get away for a while. I'll be back soon.” He stopped at the door. “... And yes... I am jealous... I can see that Sheriff Grimes likes you.” Paul swallowed thickly, hand on the door handle. “... He'd be good for you.”

“Wha-?”

Paul opened the door and stepped out, ignoring the nurses at the station across the hall. He heard Daryl call his name, but he couldn't stay. He needed to get out of the hospital and get fresh air so he could think clearly. He got on the elevator, chest and throat tight, eyes getting wet with tears. He hit the button for the first floor and leaned back against the wall. He fished the bracelet out of his pocket and stared down at it. He smiled bitterly. It'd been a birthday present he'd given Daryl their senior year of high school. 

Daryl had worn it constantly through the years, fixing it anytime the clasp broke. He never told Daryl how much it cost, too scared the man wouldn't accept it if he knew. Paul had worked so much overtime to be able to afford it. It was a simple black leather band with angel wings engraved into the leather. The color of the wings was mostly gone now and the leather had scratches and gashes in it. The elevator doors opened and Paul stepped off.

 

While Paul was gone, the psychiatrist came in to talk to Daryl again. They talked about Negan again and Daryl's feelings toward the man. He was pissed at what Negan has done to him, but also very heart broken and depressed. He admitted to feeling he would never be able to love again and feeling lost now that his apartment was a crime scene and his shop was shut down due to his absence. Dale leaned back in his chair and crossed on leg over the other, glasses perched low on his nose and pen in hand, tapping on the yellow note pad in his lap. 

“Let's talk about Paul.”

Daryl blinked and looked up at him. “... Paul? What about 'im?”

Dale smiled. “I think you know what about, Daryl. The man obviously has strong feelings for you. He's been here with you since you came in through the ER last night. I was honestly quite surprised not to see him when I came in. In fact, you seemed quite upset, if not even more heart broken than when I saw you yesterday. Did something happen?”

Daryl looked down at his book, fingers playing with the corners of the pages. “... We had a fight... well... it was more him yelling 'n me jus kinda... confused.”

“What was he yelling about?”

The man shrugged and went silent. Dale waited, eyes studying his patient's demeanor and body language. “... Paul.... Paul's blamin 'imself fer Negan doin this ta me. He seems ta think Negan knew 'bout his feelings fer me 'n when I told 'im I was goin ta go stay with Paul, that that's why Negan snapped. One'a those 'if I can't have you, no one can' kinda things, I guess.” Daryl paused, licking his lips to gather his thoughts. “What happened ain't no one's fault. Negan's jus a... possessive, over bearin, psychotic asshole.” Dale nodded, writing something down. Daryl glanced over at him. “... Paul also seems ta think Sheriff Grimes is attracted ta me... that he's not bein professional.”

“And why would Paul think that?”

Daryl shrugged and looked back down at his book, at the slip of paper he was now using as a book mark. “... Maybe cause Rick gave me his personal cell phone number 'n, accordin ta Paul, he's bein a little too friendly towards a victim of domestic violence.”

Dale pursed his lips, seeming to be gathering his own thoughts. “Have you shown any attraction toward the Sheriff?”

“... Nah. I mean...” He swallowed thickly. “Rick's handsome, but...” He set the book aside and leaned back in the bed, bringing his thumbnail to his teeth. “... I dunno... he's nice, but...” he groaned, unable to piece his thoughts together.

“Daryl...” Dale set his own pen and notepad aside and uncrossed his legs, leaning forward in his chair. “Let me ask you this... what did you feel when you first met Negan?”

“Negan..? Uh...” Daryl pulled his thumbnail from his teeth and reached down to pick at a loose thread in the tan hospital blanket. “Thought he was handsome... funny... kinda an ass, but... he treated me different, ya know? Everyone kinda... walked on eggshells around me, like they thought I might explode any moment. Negan... he kinda pushed my buttons, he wanted ta see how I would react ta something he said 'r did. I liked it... I liked the challenge... 'n he seemed ta like the challenge I gave him. Think that's why I fell in love with 'im, ya know? He didn't treat me like a victim, he treated me like... a person.”

Dale nodded in understanding. “What about Paul? What do you feel when you're with Paul..?”

“I feel peaceful... safe... happy.” Daryl paused, thinking about Paul's sea blue eyes and golden brown hair. He smiled a bit. “He's mah best friend... feel like I can trust 'im with anything. I do trust him with anything... 'n everything. I know he'd never hurt me intentionally. Anytime he does hurt me, he apologizes, even if it wasn't his fault. Paul's... everything.”

“And now Rick? What do you feel when you're with Rick?”

“Dunno... haven't really spent a lotta time with 'im. Like I said... he's handsome 'n nice... got pretty blue eyes, but... I don't really feel any different 'bout 'im than I do... say... Glenn 'r Maggie.” Daryl shrugged, looking up at Dale. “Where ya goin with this?”

Dale smiled, hands folded in front of him. “I think you know the answer to that question already, Daryl.” He took a deep breath and leaned back, putting his folded hands in his lap. “Can I tell you what I analyzed about everything you just told me?” Daryl shrugged and nodded, giving the psychiatrist his approval. “You talked about Negan like someone would an ex lover, someone they once loved but are ready to move on from. You talked about Paul like someone would about a person they want to love and want to be with. You talked about Rick like someone would a friend, or someone who could be a best friend.” 

He paused, letting Daryl process the words. “Daryl, from what you've told me, Negan and Paul are two entirely different people. You fell in love with Negan because he was someone you related to, someone you were used to having in your life. He was aggressive, dominate and challenged you... much like your father and brother from what you told me of them. You fell in love with Negan because, sub consciously, you believed that the love Negan had for you is what love is supposed to be. The love Paul has for you is different... and you fear it.” Daryl opened his mouth to retort, but Dale held up a finger. “Let me explain.” The patient huffed, but nodded. 

“Paul's love is... gentle... and warm. I've seen it in his eyes. His love does not hurt you, so you don't know... how to accept it. People in your position, victims of child abuse and domestic violence, fear the things that they're not used to. They shy away from... praise and people who treat them different than what they're used to. In your case, Paul has loved you since he first met you. He could see that you shy away from these kinds of things, so he stood on the sidelines because he didn't want to scare you away. Now that he's seen what could happen to you, and what has happened to you, he's blaming himself for not acting sooner, for not trying to be that person who can show you what love is supposed to be.”

Daryl swallowed thickly when Dale finally finished and looked down at his lap. “... So... what should I do?” He asked once the words had processed. 

“In my personal opinion, you'd be very happy with Paul. He would let things go at a pace that's comfortable for you. He wouldn't push you to do anything you're not ready for.” Dale paused. “On the other hand... Paul might try to push you away. If he's heart broken, he won't want anything to do with a relationship with you. If that does happen, I suggest giving him space and waiting out to see if he continues to have feelings for you. If he doesn't, and Rick continues to come around, maybe try something with the Sheriff. He's familiar with victims of trauma and would be a good choice.” The patient nodded silently. “For now, Daryl...” Dale stood up. “I suggest you give yourself a chance to just... relearn yourself. Don't worry about romance, relationships or anything of the sort. You've just been through a difficult, traumatic ordeal. You need to heal. Just remember...” He placed a gentle hand on Daryl's shoulder. “You're not alone.. you have Paul, your friends, Rick and myself. You ever need to talk, about anything... call someone. Don't try to do anything alone.”

Daryl nodded. “Thanks...”

Dale left his number on a torn piece of paper and left the room.


	4. Ch. 4

Paul's apartment was close to the hospital so his commute to work was short. The doctor released Daryl from the hospital later that day after Dale approved it. The mechanic was to return in a few weeks to get the stitches from his wrist removed. The doctor prescribed him with some pain medicine and orders to see a neurologist if headaches persisted and if he noticed any change in his wrist. Paul had the guest room in his apartment all ready for his friend's prolonged stay. Things were quiet between them, if not a bit awkward after Paul's outburst that morning. Daryl was still thinking about Dale's observation and Paul just didn't know where they stood anymore. 

As Daryl stepped into the guest room, he saw the many bags of clothes and personal hygiene products on the bed. He walked over to them, peeking inside. “What's all this?” He asked, turning to Paul who stood in the door way. 

“Oh... uh... everyone got together and bought you some stuff... since we can't go to your apartment, yet. There's several different shirts, jeans, some socks and underwear and a pair of shoes. There's also some deodorant, a toothbrush and that shampoo and conditioner I know you like. The... uh... the receipts are still in there... in case you need to exchange a shirt or somethin. I think I got your size right, though.” He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his back pockets. “Don't think of it as pity, Daryl... we're all your friends... we're just taking care of you.”

Daryl looked down at the bags. “I know...” He whispered. “... Thanks...”

Paul stared at him. He had honestly been expecting an outburst, but this was good. “... So.. uh... w-what did you and that psychiatrist talk about? Things seemed a little tense when I walked in.”

Daryl blushed a bit, setting his bag of the few items he'd accumulated at the hospital down next to the shopping bags. “... Jus... more stuff about Negan... and some about you.”

“... Me..? Why Me?” Paul wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Daryl shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed and going through the shopping bags. When the mechanic didn't speak, Paul tuned away, intending to go start something for dinner. 

“Paul... wait...” Daryl sighed, setting aside the dark blue button down and reaching up to rub his face. Dale's voice telling him not to hold anything inside was reverberating in his head. 

The nurse stopped, hand on the door frame. “Let me guess... he noticed my feelings for you...”

“... Yeah.”

Paul sighed and turned back to the mechanic, arms crossed. “So...? What's the verdict?”

Daryl looked up at the nurse. “Don't... please, don't be like that, Paul. I ain't got no feelings for Rick.” He stood up. “Ya know yer important ta me... 'n...” He paused, looking down. “I... I think we could be happy together...”

“... But..?” Paul's heart raced, chest aching and throat tightening, dreading the words he new were coming. 

“... I need ta focus on mahself right now. I jus... yer right... 'm a victim.. I admit it. I've been through somethin really traumatic 'n... I need ta heal.”

Those weren't the words Paul was expecting to hear. He blinked, arms slowly unfolding. “You mean...?” He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart start racing more, a bit of hope flaring up.

Daryl blushed a bit, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “Yeah... maybe... ya know... some day in the future... 'r even some day soon... we could... try our something more than what we are now.” 

Paul swallowed thickly, a smile fighting its way onto his face. “Daryl...”

The mechanic stepped closer, reaching for Paul's hand with his own and holding it carefully. “Just give me some time... 'n if I do somethin yer uncomfortable with... let me know. I don't want ya unhappy.”

The nurse nodded, unable to fight the smile anymore. “Can I... can I hug you?”

Daryl smiled. “Yeah... I'd like that, too...”

Paul didn't hold back. He immediately pressed himself into Daryl's chest, arms around his waist. He nuzzled into the mechanic's shoulder, breathing in his scent and soothing himself with his warmth. Daryl's arms wrapped around him, fingers in his hair and nose pressed against his temple. The nurse sniffled, tears sliding down his chest. “Daryl... I'll give you as much time as you need. My feelings for you will never change. I'll always love you, and I'll always be here for you... never forget that.”

Daryl leaned back, gently pushed the nurse away so he could look into Paul's eyes. “Paul... I don't... if ya ever meet someone 'n... ya wanna be with them, don't hesitate. I don't wanna hold ya back from happiness.”

“Daryl... I'm happy when I'm with you.” He reached up, hands cupping the mechanic's face gently. “The day we met I know I was destined to be by your side... and nothing is going to change that. Everything I am is yours... even if you never want it.”

Daryl wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he merely pulled Paul back into a hug. “... Can ya still read ta me..?”

Paul smiled against his neck. “I'll do anything you need, Daryl.” He closed his eyes, sighing happily. He leaned back after a moment, hand petting across Daryl's stubbled cheek. “You relax... get unpacked if you want. I'll go start us some dinner.” He gave the mechanic one last smile before leaving the room, shutting the door just a bit. 

Daryl stared at the door for a moment, his chest warm where Paul had been pressed against him. He sighed and turned away, walking back to the bags to look through them. He has wonderful friends, but he knew it had been Paul's idea to get them together and get Daryl everything he needed to get by until his apartment was released as a crime scene. He got the shirts hung up in the closet and his jeans, socks and underwear in the drawers of the dresser. Paul's apartment was nice, and big, so he had his own bathroom where he put all his bathroom essentials in.

Paul finished dinner in no time and they sat together at the table eating. Paul seemed much happier, smiling freely and helping Daryl cut his chicken since his left wrist was still out of commission. Daryl felt like a child, but seeing Paul so happy helped him relax. Once they finished eating, Paul banished him from the kitchen, not letting him help do the dishes. So, Daryl went to the couch and waited for his friend turned roommate finish. They watched a movie, both complaining about the failed plot line and laughing at jokes they made. Things seemed back to normal between them. 

 

The happiness was short lived, however. Paul returned to work later that week and Daryl was left alone at the apartment. He couldn't go to his garage because of his wrist and he didn't know many people who could work on cars that he trusted enough to run his business while he was on medical leave. He hated being so helpless. He hated being cooped up and unable to do anything. Paul assured him that people understood and told him not to try rushing his recovery. The nerves in his wrist needed to heal properly or he may never have normal movement in it again. 

He hadn't heard from Rick in a while, so he gave the man a call. He needed out of the apartment and Rick was the only person he knew might be off work. The Sheriff answered quickly enough and agreed to meet Daryl for coffee and give him an update on the case against Negan. So, Daryl showered quickly and changed into some of the new clothes his friends had bought him. He'd just finished running a comb through his hair when Rick knocked on the door to the apartment. The Sheriff smiled when Daryl opened the door. 

“Hey, Daryl, how've you been?” Rick asked as they shook hands and Daryl stepped out of the apartment. 

“Pretty good.” He locked the door and followed the cop down the stairs to a red truck. “No squad car?” He grinned a bit, teasing the officer. 

Rick chuckled. “It's my day off. Why? Did you want a ride?”

Daryl chuckled as he got into the truck. “Nah... been in the back'a one too many times in the past. Ain't willin ta ride in one now.”

Rick nodded and put the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life. “So, where to? Lunch or coffee?”

Daryl shrugged. “Ain't ate, yet, so I guess we can do lunch.”

“I know the perfect place, then.” Rick pulled out of the apartment's parking lot and headed towards the center of the city. “How's... uh... how's Paul? He seemed tense when I last saw you at the hospital.”

“... He's good. He seems much more relaxed now that 'm outta the hospital 'n in a safer building than my old apartment.” Daryl wasn't going to mention to Rick that they had plans to form a romantic relationship when he felt the time was right. He still wasn't sure what the sheriff's feelings were for him, or if he even had any feelings other than camaraderie.

“Speaking of, your apartment should be released sometime later this week. We've got a lead on Negan that we're following. Hopefully it'll lead him to us and we can arrest him for attempted murder and domestic violence.” Rick smiled over at the mechanic, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. 

“Good... I can get it cleaned 'n move out.”

“You're not gonna stay there?”

“... Nah.” Daryl looked down. “S'kinda nice livin with Paul... plus... that place has too many memories... might just burn all'a Negan's clothes 'n all the pictures of us.”

Rick chuckled, but nodded. “Understandable. I think we've got pretty much all the evidence we're gonna get from it, so... feel free to do what you like with anything that doesn't belong to the apartment complex.” He pulled into a parking lot and Daryl looked at the restaurant.

“A steak house, Rick?” Daryl raised an eyebrow at him. “Tryin ta tell me somethin?” The flush across Rick's cheeks made Daryl tense a bit, but he ignored it, assuming the sheriff was just embarrassed in his choice of restaurant. “Ain't exactly workin right now, Rick. I can't afford this.”

“It's on me.” Rick shut the truck off. “Consider it an apology for not... doing something sooner.”

Daryl blinked at the cop. “... What d'you mean?”

Rick sighed and reached up, running a hand through his curly hair. “... I noticed the bruises on your wrists that day... but I didn't say anything. I was worried I would scare you off and then I would never be able to... see you again and... well... save you. I failed anyways, but...”

“Rick... this ain't on you.” Daryl sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. Why was everyone he knows blaming themselves for his mistakes? He should've said something to Paul sooner, or left Negan the first time he'd cheated. Then, none of this would have happened. “Stop blamin yerself fer somethin ya had no control over. Now, come on... ain't had a good steak in ferever.” Daryl patted the cop's shoulder and pushed the truck door open. 

Rick smiled a bit and got out as well. He followed Daryl into the restaurant. It as the middle of the day, so they were led to a table quickly and gave their drink orders. He watched Daryl as the mechanic looked at the menu, not really paying attention to their surroundings. The mechanic was attractive when he was relaxed. The first few times Rick had seen him, he'd looked exhausted and haunted. Now, he was relaxed and didn't seem like the whole world rested on his shoulders. Daryl's eyes flicked up to Rick's. 

“What?”

Rick shook his head. “Nothing... you just... you look good.”

The mechanic blushed and shifted nervously. “... Thanks.”

“I mean it. You seem happy and relaxed.” Rick reached across the table, putting his hand over Daryl's. 

Daryl tensed, eyes flicking down to their hands. “... I'm... getting help. I been seeing Dr. Horvath at the hospital. Saw 'im yesterday 'n gonna see 'im again on Wednesday next week.”

“That's good. And... Negan..? You haven't heard from him?”

Daryl slid his hand out from under Rick's and shook his head, placing his now free hand over his left wrist. “Nah... neither have any'a my friends.”

Rick nodded, pulling his hand back. He felt a little hurt. Daryl hadn't seemed to mind his touch at the hospital. “That's good... in a way. It means he's not going after anyone, but... if this lead doesn't go anywhere, then the case will end up going cold.”

The waitress brought their drinks over and took their orders. When she left with their menus, Daryl fidgeted with the bandage around his wrist. Rick watched him. The man had drawn into himself from their conversation and Rick felt bad. 

“So... uh... any plans for Fourth of July?”

Daryl looked up at the cop and shrugged. “Never really celebrated it. I think Paul wants ta do somethin, though. He mentioned Maggie and Glenn talkin bout havin a party that he might want to go to, if he has it off.” 

“Oh... good. I usually have a cook out and invite my squad. You could come... if you like. The kids all light sparklers, fountains, snakes and all kinds of spinners and roman candles. It's a lot of fun. Kinda makes me miss having a kid.” Rick looked down at the table, tearing up his straw paper. Carl had loved Fourth of July. Rick always went all out when buying fireworks for the boy.

Daryl looked down at the table as well. “Uh.. well... I guess... I guess I'll see what everyone's doin 'n if no one has plans... I could come over.”

Rick looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks, Daryl. It would mean a lot to me.”

 

Rick dropped Daryl off at the apartment a little over an hour later. Daryl had enjoyed himself immensely. The cop had a dry sense of humor and listened to terrible music, but they seemed to be building a strong friendship. Aside from occasionally complimenting him and touching his hand, Rick didn't show any kind of romantic attraction to Daryl. So, when Daryl got out of the truck, he promised to call Rick again when he felt the need to get out of the apartment. It was almost five when he stepped into the apartment and saw Paul pacing on his new phone still wearing his scrubs. Paul looked up as soon as the door shut.

“Paul..? What're you doin-”

“He's home, Maggie! I gotta go!” Paul hung up the phone and hurried over to Daryl, hugging onto him tightly for a brief moment before pulling away. “Where were you?! I've been worried!”

Daryl blinked. “I just went ta lunch with Rick. What're you doin home?”

“All my patients went home, so they let me off early.” Paul stepped back, gripping his phone tightly. “... What were you doing with Sheriff Grimes?”

“Like I said... we had lunch. I got bored here 'n everyone else was workin... plus, he needed ta update me on Negan anyways.” Daryl tossed his keys onto the table and kicked his shoes off. “They've got a lead their gonna follow, but... other than that... they don't know where he could be.” Paul shifted from foot to foot nervously, looking down at the floor. Daryl looked over at him when the nurse didn't say anything. He sighed and walked back up to him. “Paul... ain't nothin 'tween Rick 'n I. It was just lunch. He ain't got any feelings fer me. I think he's jus lonely.”

“... He's the leading officer of your case, he shouldn't be having lunch with you. It's unprofessional.” Paul whispered. 

“So? What? Ya gonna report him? He's a good cop, Paul! He feels guilty fer not sayin anythang at the garage when he saw the bruises on my wrists! Why're you bein so stubborn about this?”

“Because I don't want to lose you to him!” Paul yelled. “So many times I tried to get the courage to finally ask you out only to have someone else step in! Every time, I stepped aside because it seemed like they were what you wanted, not me!”

“I didn't ask ya ta step aside! Ya coulda made a move 'n I woulda been happy! I waited, Paul! I did! Every time it seemed like you would finaly say somethin, ya backed off! I thought maybe ya jus wasn't ready 'r maybe I was readin everythang wrong!” Daryl paused. He processed the words he was saying and realized they were the truth. He'd had feelings for Paul all along, and waited for the boy to make a move; and, when Paul didn't, he assumed he was wrong and Paul didn't have feelings for him. So, he kept silent and dated others. The tension between them melted as the years unspoken emotions between them were revealed. Daryl looked down, voice calm and quiet. “... It wasn't until Negan that I knew what ya felt fer me was love... it was too late by then, I was in deep with him.”

Paul stared up at Daryl as he processed the unspoken confession. “... Why didn't you ever say anything..?”

“... Cause I wasn't worthy. Ya's this... beautiful, smart, talented... wonderful person... 'n I's... I's a nobody. Barely graduated high school with yer help... never went ta college... bought a run down garage with the small amount of insurance money I got after mah dad died... ya went on ta nursin school, got yer license 'n a respectable job... 'm barely scrapin by... what did I have to offer you..?”

Paul teared up, dropping his phone. He stepped closer, taking Daryl's hands in his. “Daryl... all I ever wanted was your love. That would've been enough.”

“... Well... ya have it now... ain't sayin 'm ready fer a relationship, but... 'm yer's... if ya still want me when I am ready.” Daryl leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. He released Paul's hands and reached up, wiping the tears from Paul's cheeks.

“... I told you... I'll always want you.” Paul whispered, leaning into the mechanic's hands. He turned his face, pressing a kiss to the bandage on Daryl's left wrist.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gives shocking news.

Daryl's morning started out like it had the last few weeks. He woke up to Paul singing along to the radio in the kitchen while making breakfast and his wrist aching like a bitch. He groaned and sat up, pulling back the bandage and staring down at the offending stitches that had been holding his skin together while it healed. Today he was to get them removed. Paul was going to drive him to the hospital, and then take him to the garage and let him work on Rick's truck to see how his wrist does. He put the bandage back and crawled out of bed to get dressed. Once his teeth were brushed and his hair combed, he left his room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. 

He stopped by the island and grinned, leaning against it as he watched the nurse dance to the upbeat song while flipping pancakes. The last few weeks with Paul had been an emotional roller coaster. Paul had been there for him through every nightmare, every bout of crying, anger and self hate. The man was amazing and deserved every good thing in the world, and Daryl would make sure he got them. He'd put Paul through so much pain and hurt, he wanted to make it better now. He just didn't know where to start. The nurse turned around, a plate of pancakes in hand. He jumped, nearly dropping the plate when he saw Daryl watching him. 

“Daryl! Shit, you scared me!” Paul sighed, putting the plate down on the counter. 

Daryl smiled. “Sorry.”

“I didn't wake you, did I?” 

“Yeah, but... it's alright. I like wakin up ta hearin yer voice 'n seein ya dance round in yer jammies.” The mechanic smirked, taking the fork that Paul offered him.

The nurse blushed and smiled shyly. He grabbed his own plate and brought it over to the island, fork in hand. They ate together in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other. Daryl had always known Paul was attractive. He had that kind of handsome beauty that turned heads and made shy people stare in wonder and scared to approach. Daryl had been one of those shy people once back in high school. He'd watched Paul from afar, daydreamed about running his fingers through that short brown hair and staring into those sea blue eyes. Those blue eyes looked up at him now, such warmth and love in them, it stole Daryl's breath. He swallowed thickly and looked down at his pancakes.

“So... uh... I's thinkin...” His fork clinked against the plate as he cut into the fluffy cake.

Paul smiled, swallowing his own mouthful. “Yeah? What about?”

“Uh... after... after 'm done at the garage... maybe we could... y'know... go ta dinner 'r somethin.” The mechanic whispered, sneaking a look at the nurse. 

“Sure. Where would you like to go?” Paul finished his last bite and turned to put the plate in the sink.

“Ya like sushi, right?”

The nurse turned back around and smiled brightly. “Oh! Good idea! I haven't had sushi in forever! I know just the place! Maybe we should invite Maggie and Glenn!” He was already grabbing for his phone, ready to text Maggie and ask her if they wanted to meet up for dinner later.

Daryl finished his own pancakes and came around the island. The plate clinked in the sink as he set it down, taking his time so he could gather his thoughts. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was nauseous with nervousness. “Uh... I's kinda hopin... it could be a... a date.” Daryl reached over to Paul's phone, covering the screen with his hand before Paul could send the text.

Paul blinked and looked up at the mechanic. “A... date? Daryl... are you sure?” His heart started beating faster, taking in the mechanic's nervous stance and the blush crawling down his neck. “It's only be a few weeks.”

“I'm sure...” Daryl licked his lips, still tasting the butter and maple syrup on them. He nodded after a moment, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I... uh... I only got a bit left in mah savings, but... I wanna take ya out on a date.”

The nurse smiled and stepped closer. “Alright. When you finish at the shop, we'll come home, shower and change... and go to dinner.” He put his hands on Daryl's hips and leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of the mechanic's lips. “I'm gonna go get changed.” He whispered and stepped away. 

Daryl watched him go, heart racing and lips tingling where Paul had kissed him. He licked them, chasing the tiny bit of saliva that Paul left behind. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He leaned back against the counter and smiled as warmth and happiness spread through his chest in waves.

 

While Daryl was at the garage to do some minor repairs to Rick's truck, Paul went to the mechanic's apartment to get it cleaned up. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Maggi'es little sister, Beth, to help him. They gathered Daryl's clothes and put them into bags to take back to Paul's apartment and trashed Negan's clothes. They emptied the refrigerator and cabinets, putting dishes into boxes for Daryl's to go through. All Daryl's books were placed into boxes to be taken back to him. As Glenn went through the dressers, he glared at Negan's sleepwear, yanking them out and tossing them down onto the floor. A small jewelry box rolled out from a tank top, stopping Glenn on the spot. He stared down at it, eyes wide.

“... Oh.... shit...”

Maggie turned away from the closet. “What is it, baby?” She followed his gaze and soon found the box. “What's that..?” She walked over to it and picked it up. When she opened it, her heart dropped. “Oh no.... Paul!”

The nurse soon ran in, hair up in a bun and sweaty from scrubbing the kitchen. “What? What's wrong?” 

She turned the open box towards him. He yanked his rubber gloves off and let them fall to the ground. He snatched the box from her, staring down at the golden wedding bands. One with a heart shaped diamond embedded in it and had “I love you” engraved on the inside. The larger ring simply said “I Know.” Glenn read them over Paul's shoulder. 

“Damn... that's an asshole engraving.”

Paul sighed. “It's from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.” He whispered. “Daryl had never seen it, so Negan took him to a marathon in the theater for their first date. Daryl fell in love with the whole franchise.” He closed the ring box. “If he sees these... he might try to find Negan.” He left the room, putting the ring box into the side pocket of his cargo pants.

 

Daryl was quite proud of himself. Despite the limited use of his left hand, he still managed to get a bit of work done. Rick's truck was actually just about done. He'd fixed everything he could. He let the hood of the truck slam shut and walked over to the sink in the corner to wash his hands. He heard Paul's car pulling up and smiled. He dried his hands and shut the lights off, meeting Paul in front. He shut the door and locked it, then turned to the nurse. 

“We got the apartment cleaned up. I've got a bunch of boxes in the trunk for you to go through.” Paul smiled and leaned up, kissing Daryl's cheek. “Michonne's gonna take all Negan's stuff out of city limits and burn them.”

“Good. I ain't heard from Rick in a week, so 'm assumin they ain't caught 'im, yet.” Daryl pulled his new phone out of his pocket and checked it for messages, but there weren't any. He shrugged and smiled down at Paul. “Ready ta go home 'n shower?”

“God, yes, I'm starving.” Paul turned away, only to stop when he saw a cop car pull up behind his Chrysler. “That can't be good.” Daryl stepped up next to him as Rick got out of the car and walked up to them. “Sheriff Grimes.” He nodded politely, keeping his expression cool. 

Rick nodded to him before turning to Daryl. “Daryl... we found Negan's body in a ditch out on Hilltop Drive near Greene Farm this morning.”

Daryl's phone hit the dirt drive way as his heart stopped. “... What?”

Paul looked down, trying and failing to feel grief for the man. He reached and took Daryl's hand in his, holding it tightly. 

“Autopsy report showed he'd been drugged and then stabbed multiple times in the chest. He died of blood loss.” Rick put his hands on his gun belt, studying the mechanic's expression. 

Daryl couldn't breathe. All he could see was Negan's warm brown eyes smiling at him, the man's once gentle hands petting his hair and back, Negan's deep voice rumbling in his ear teasing him over something. His hand was loose in Paul's. He couldn't even feel the nurse's touch. 

“Daryl...” Paul whispered, turning to him. 

“Daryl, I'm gonna have to ask you where you were last night.” Rick stepped closer, his boots crunching on ground. 

Daryl ignored them both, turning away and leaning against Paul's Chrysler. 

Paul glared at the cop, following Daryl to the car and putting a hand on his back. “We were out with our friends, Glenn and Maggie. Go talk to them if you need an alibi.” He turned back to Daryl. “Daryl, come on, I'll take you home.”

Rick stared at Paul's back, tilting his head a bit. “I'm gonna need a phone number.”

“Fine, whatever!” Paul rattled off Maggie's phone number. “Now, politely leave us alone so Daryl can grieve!”

Daryl suddenly shoved Paul away and stormed to his shop. He unlocked the door to the lobby and yanked it open, promptly shutting and locking it behind him. Paul and Rick both flinched when the door slammed shut. They stood in silence for a moment before Paul rounded on the cop. 

“You need to leave him alone.” The nurse whispered. “Don't think I haven't seen how you look at him. Daryl is a victim of violence, he doesn't need dominant men like you coming around him and sniffing his ass like some god damn horny dog!”

Rick glared back. “Watch your mouth, Rovia. I am an officer of the law. I'm only trying to protect him-”

“From what?!” Paul spread his arms open, looking around to get his point across. “Negan's dead now! He never once came around Daryl in the last few weeks! You had no reason to be taking Daryl out to fancy restaurants for lunches and offering to take him to get a new cell phone just so you can have his number!”

“Daryl is my case!” Rick got up in Paul's face, a finger pointing at his own chest. “I need his number so I have a way to get a hold of him! Besides, what about you?!” He leaned back, waving a hand at Paul. “Pushing him to live with you and treating him like he's your lover! He needs to be healing!”

“I'm his best friend! I've been taking care of him since we met! Who do you think sewed up those scars on his back and made sure he had something to eat and drink when his drunk asshole father wouldn't provide for him?! Daryl is my world! And I'll be fucking damned if someone tries to hurt him again!” Paul stepped closer to the cop, lowering his voice to a deep growl. “You make another move on him and I swear to God I'll go to the county judge and tell them everything I've seen you do.”

Rick glared, blue eyes narrowing and swirling with madness. “I dare you to.... it'll be your word against mine.” He turned away, marching back to his squad car and getting in. 

Paul waited to make sure the cop drove away before turning to the shop and walking up to the door. He reached for the knob, trying to turn it. When the door didn't budge, he sighed and knocked gently. “Daryl..?” The mechanic didn't answer, so Paul tried again. “Daryl, honey, please let me in.” He waited a moment, and then heard the click of the lock. He smiled and carefully opened the door and stepped inside. 

The lobby was small, only a few chairs and a single counter with a computer and register on it. He shut the door and looked around, spotting Daryl curled up in a ball in the corner by the front desk. He let out a soft coo and walked over to the mechanic. He knelt down, carefully putting his hands on Daryl's knees. Daryl's cheeks were streaked with tears and his eyes rimmed red. Paul reached up, brushing some bangs from the mechanic's forehead. 

“Baby, I'm sorry... I'm sorry, you're hurting.” Paul whispered. He pushed the chair next to Daryl aside and moved to sit next to him. He went to wrap an arm around Daryl's shoulder, but instead, Daryl shifted and crawled into his lap, arms around his shoulders and sobbing into his neck. Paul smiled sadly and rubbed his hands up and down the mechanic's back. “I know you loved him... and I believe he did love you, too. He was just... he didn't have a good way of showing it all the time. Maybe if he'd gotten some help with his anger you two could've been happy together. I honestly believe that, Daryl.” He gently pushed Daryl back and looked into his eyes. “... I wanna show you something.” He reached into his cargo pants and pulled the ring box out. “Glenn found this in Negan's dresser drawer.”

Daryl stared down at the box. “... Paul-”

“It's alright, go ahead.” Paul's throat closed up. He wasn't sure what Daryl would do, not now that he knew Negan truly did love him.

Daryl took the box and opened it. He stared down at the rings remorsefully. He sniffled, smiling bitterly at the engravings on the rings. “Asshole...” He murmured and closed the box. “He was such an asshole.

Paul smiled a bit, looking down at the box. “He was your asshole, though, wasn't he?” He could already feel the pain making his chest tight and his heart ache. Tears were gathering in his eyes and he bit down on his bottom lip to try to keep his emotions in check.

The mechanic sniffled and nodded. “Yeah... he was.” He put the box aside. “I don't want 'em... we'll... sell 'em 'r somethin. I dunno.”

The nurse frowned, looking at the box on the floor and then up at Daryl. “Why..? Daryl, Negan loved you. Despite how he treated you-”

“Exactly. He did love me, but... he abused me.” Daryl looked down at the cut on his wrist. “He abused me, cheated on me... tried ta kill me when I said I's leavin 'im. Jus cause he had plans ta propose doesn't mean I's ever gonna say yes. I loved Negan... at one point I did love 'im... but that love is dead. It died a long time ago, I just didn't know it. I tried hangin on cause... I'd hoped things would get better, that maybe he would change... change back ta the man I fell in love with.” He raised his eyes, meeting Paul's. “My love fer you never died, Paul. In fact... it's growin stronger. I wanna know what love can feel like... good love, not twisted love. I want you to show me that love, Paul.”

Paul's lips parted, but no words would form. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he nodded, pulling Daryl back into a tight embrace. He kissed across the mechanic's cheek and nuzzled into his hair, rocking their bodies slowly to comfort them both. Daryl sighed softly against his neck, fingers gripping the back of his shirt tightly. They were both sweaty and dirty, the room they were in was dim and filled with dust from little use, but Paul couldn't imagine being anywhere else or holding anyone else. 

 

They decided against going out and instead stayed home. After they each took a shower, they ordered take out and ate on the couch and watched their favorite movie, The Princess Bride. They pressed tight together on the couch, laughing and feeding each other and sharing a bottle of wine that had been found in Daryl's apartment. The wine was nasty, so they drank water instead. When the take out was finished and the movie was over, they moved to Paul's room. He laid Daryl down and grabbed a book. They cuddled under the blankets and Paul read to him. Daryl pressed tight against him, head on the nurse's shoulder and eyes closed, basking in Paul's gentle, warm voice.

When Daryl fell asleep, Paul put the book down and looked at the man on his shoulder. He reached up, pushing his bangs away and dropping a kiss on his forehead. He rested his head against Daryl's, closing his eyes and petting his fingers through the man's hair. He breathed in Daryl's scent, smelling the soap and shampoo he'd used and the aftershave on his cheeks.

“I love you, Daryl... so much.” He whispered. He shifted carefully so he was facing the man and cuddled closer to him, holding him tight and protective. “I'll never let anyone hurt you... never again.”


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and thangs happen

Since learning Negan was dead, Daryl had grieved. Negan didn't have any family, so Daryl had taken it upon himself to bury the man. Not many people showed up. A few of Negan's students and some of his friends. Paul had attended the funeral with Daryl, but only as his support. He'd gotten drunk with Daryl that night, comforted him when the mechanic cried, calmed him when he raged and held back his hair when he threw up all the alcohol. 

Daryl was ashamed the next morning. He could barely look Paul in the eye. The nurse was all smiles however. He cooked Daryl breakfast, gave him some Advil to take for the hangover. They ate together in silence and Paul asked Daryl if he wanted to go anywhere after his appointment with Dr. Horvath. The mechanic had shrugged and said he might go to the shop to work on Rick's truck a bit. The sheriff's name coming from Daryl's mouth had made Paul tense and go quiet. 

Dale was waiting for Daryl at the front counter of his office when the mechanic walked in. He smiled and waited for Daryl to check in and pay his co-pay before taking him back into one of the many offices in the building. He let Daryl walk in first and turned on the white noise machine next to the door so they would have complete privacy. Daryl took a seat on the couch while Dale shut the door and walked to his desk to turn his laptop on. 

“How are you doing, Daryl?” Dale asked while he logged into the computer. 

Daryl shrugged, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to chew on the nail. “... Negan died...” He murmured. 

Dale paused and turned to the mechanic. “... What happened?”

“... Rick said it seemed gang related 'r somethin. Said he'd been found in a ditch outside'a town. He'd been drugged 'n stabbed multiple times.” Daryl looked down at his lap, lowering his hand to fidget with a loose thread in his jeans. 

Dale stared at the mechanic. He grabbed his notepad and a pen and turned to face Daryl completely. “... And... how has his death affected you?”

Daryl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “... 'm grievin. Times weren't always bad with 'im, y'know? Paul was cleanin out mah old apartment 'n found a set of weddin rings...so, Negan was gonna propose at some point. Don't know if I woulda said yes, though... not with the way he'd been treatin me. He did love me... 'n I loved him... jus... it wasn't meant ta be, y'know?” Dale nodded and stayed silent, letting Daryl work through processing his emotions. “I ain't happy that he's dead... but... I can't help feelin... he deserved it. He... he abused me... treated me like shit... tried ta kill me. Does that make me a bad person?” He looked up at Dale.

Dale pursed his lips, tapping his pen against his note pad. “No, Daryl... that doesn't necessarily make you a bad person. It makes you human. Often times, victims of abuse hold certain amounts of aggression and... hate... for their abusers. It's not unusual that you're feeling this way. Life is precious, Daryl. Your life, Negan's life, Paul's life... every life is precious.” Dale leaned forward in his chair, fingers playing with his pen. “I'm not saying Negan didn't need to be punished, because he did. Treating another human being the way he treated you, isn't right. He should've gone to jail, maybe even received some counseling to find out why he treated you, the man he loved and wanted to marry, the way he did. The way he died was violent and no one deserves that.”

Daryl looked back down at his lap. “I buried 'im... gave 'im a funeral, a nice casket... he didn't have no one 'cept me... none'a his friends woulda done it for him.”

“... That's good, Daryl... do you feel like you got closure?”

The mechanic licked his lips, debating the answer. “... Yeah... Yeah I think I did. Negan's gone, he's out of my life. I wish he hadn't died the way he did... but... he's gone.... 'n he ain't comin back.” The words brought tears to his eyes. He sniffled and wiped them away. 

“It's good that you're grieving him, Daryl. You need this in order to move on.” Dale smiled and handed Daryl a tissue. He got up and went to the corner of the room where a small fridge sat and got out a bottle of water. Daryl thanked him and took it. He took a small sip, letting the cool water calm him. Dale sat back down. “How's Paul handling it?”

“... I dunno. I think he understands I need to grieve. He's bein patient with me.” Daryl fiddled with the water bottle, pulling at the plastic label wrapped around it. “He seemed kinda upset this mornin, though.”

“Did something happen to make him upset? You said you two went on a date.”

“... We did... the night Rick told me Negan died, Paul told me about the rings and... I think he thought I would change my mind 'bout wantin ta be with 'im when I saw the rings... I told 'im my love fer 'im never died, that I wanted ta be with 'im still. But... this mornin... he just seemed upset bout somethin. He asked me if I wanted ta do somethin after my appointment with you 'n I said I wanted ta work on Rick's truck.”

Dale leaned back in his chair, crossing on leg over the other. “Daryl... I'm noticing a pattern.” He mused, folding his hands together over his notepad. “... Every time you tell me things have gotten tense or that Paul is upset about something, its usually something to do with Sheriff Grimes.”

Daryl looked up at him from the bottle. “... Yeah... Paul don't like Rick.”

“But Rick's your friend, isn't he?” Dale whispered. The mechanic nodded, looking back down at the bottle. Dale was beginning to notice that Daryl seemed to be able to focus better when he had something to do with his hands. He began thinking of things to keep in his office for Daryl to mess with during their appointments. “Daryl... I think you and Paul need to talk about Rick, maybe set some boundaries and understandings between each other. It's not fair to you for Paul to ask you to just stop seeing Rick, but if it's causing Paul... insecurity and discomfort, it'll cause stress in a relationship that's just barely starting, and that's not a good way to start a potentially beautiful relationship.”

Daryl didn't want to just stop seeing Rick. They got along quite well, and Daryl didn't have many friends that he felt safe opening up to. He knew Rick had feelings for him. “... So... ya think if I... tell Rick I only want friendship, that I wanna be with Paul... maybe Paul would be... more secure 'bout me seein 'im?”

“I don't think Paul will ever be comfortable with you seeing Rick. Paul has loved you for years, he's seen you date time and time again, only to get heart broken. Now that you're finally starting a relationship with him and there's another man sniffing around, he's going to get possessive and possibly even aggressive. You should talk with Paul first, let him know you're going to set boundaries with Rick, that should help Paul feel better about your friendship with Rick.” Dale leaned forward again as Daryl nodded in understanding. “Now, I have noticed that you seem to be able to focus and think better when your hands are busy, so... when you and Paul have serious conversations like this, why don't you try playing with a Rubik cube or play with a puzzle?”

After his appointment, Daryl went by a toy store and bought several different little puzzles for him to mess with while he talks to Paul. He went to his shop for a few hours, finished up Rick's truck. It was a little after seven when he got home and Paul was in the kitchen making dinner. The nurse looked over his shoulder and smiled a bit tersely before looking down down at the pot he was stirring. Daryl shut the door and walked over to the island, setting his bag of puzzles down. Paul put a lid on the pot and turned around, eyeing the bag curiously. 

“What's in the bag?”

“... Some puzzles.” Daryl murmured and reached in, pulling one out. “... Dr. Horvath noticed I focus better when 'm doin somethin with my hands. So.. he suggested I get some puzzles ta mess with when 'm havin trouble piecin my thoughts together.” He opened one of the packages. 

Paul watched curiously, hands cupping a warm mug of tea. “... How was the appointment?”

“... Was good... we talked 'bout Negan dyin... 'n 'bout you 'n me.”

Paul's throat closed up, not quite liking where this conversation might be going. “... What about us?”

Daryl paused, licking his lips as he fidgeted with the puzzle. “... Um... well... I wanted ta talk ta ya about Rick.” He could see how Paul tensed, his hands gripping the mug tighter. “... Look, Paul... I like Rick, as a friend. I ain't interested in any romantic relations with him. He's a good guy, a little creepy, but I think that's cause he doesn't have a lot of friends, and he's probably lonely.” Paul opened his mouth to speak, but Daryl gave him a look that made him stay silent. “I ain't tryin ta make excuse fer 'im, I know ya don't like how he is 'round me, 'n I'm gonna talk to 'im, let 'im know 'm only interested in friendship.” Daryl stopped playing with the puzzle and reached to take one of Paul's hands in his. “I wanna be with you.”

Paul teared up and looked down. “I'm sorry, Daryl. I know I've been an asshole about Sheriff Grimes.” Daryl came around the island, leaving the toy in a pile, and wrapped Paul in a hug. “I just... I got so scared you would be taken from me again.” He clung to Daryl's shirt, pressing his face into the mechanic's chest and breathing in the smell of petrol oil and rust. It wasn't a scent he usually liked, but he'd gotten used to smelling it on Daryl over the years, had even come to find it an addicting scent on the man.

Daryl nuzzled the top of his head, hands gently petting his back and hair. “I ain't mad, Paul. I understand. If it makes ya feel better, ya can be with me when I talk ta Rick.”

Paul nodded against the mechanic's chest, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. “Thank you, Daryl. I really appreciate you doing this for me.” He leaned back after a moment and smiled up at Daryl tearfully. 

Daryl smiled down at him, reaching up to wipe the tears away with his thumbs. Their eyes met and it was like they were drawn by magnets. Daryl leaned down, hands cupping Paul's cheeks, and Paul stood on his tiptoes to meet him. Their lips touched and it was like a sparkler on 4th of July was lit in Daryl's chest. He felt warm and giddy. Paul's lips were soft, a bit chapped, and he tasted like the jasmine tea he'd been drinking. Paul sighed softly into the kiss, moving their lips together slowly and tilting his head just so to deepen it. Daryl groaned deep in his chest, wrapping one arm around Paul's shoulders to pull him closer, the other hand cupping the back of Paul's head to hold him in place. Paul's arms wrapped around his waist, tongue peeking out to lick into Daryl's mouth and get more of that wonderful taste. 

A loud pop from the stove next to them startled them out of the kiss. They pulled away quickly. Paul reached up to wipe the saliva away from his lips while Daryl licked his lips and cleared his throat. They smiled at each other shyly, soft giggles filling the air as Paul went to stir the sauce and Daryl grabbed some plates down. Paul shut the burner off and plated them some spaghetti while Daryl poured them some drinks. They sat at the island together, stealing glances and touching their legs together. Paul couldn't stop smiling and Daryl's heart was still racing. Once they finished eating, Daryl cleaned up the kitchen while Paul showered. 

When Paul came back into the front room, he was in only some pajama bottoms. Daryl blushed as he dried his hands. It wasn't that he'd never seen Paul naked before. They'd had many sleep overs in high school and while Paul was in college, mainly to protect Daryl from his father and Merle. However, it was different now. He was seeing Paul as more than a friend again. He would touch that skin one day, run his hands and lips over it, cover him in love bites and cum-

“Daryl?” When Daryl's eyes snapped back up to his, Paul smiled and blushed. “I asked if you wanted to watch a movie.”

“Uh... yeah.” Daryl blushed, setting the dish rag aside. “Uh.. go ahead and pick somethin out... 'm gonna go shower.”

Paul nodded and walked over to his book case with movies on it. Daryl had definitely been checking him out just now. He picked out a movie, put it in the DVD player and sat on the couch. Daryl looking at him like that had sparked heat in his stomach. Paul bit his bottom lip, pulling a pillow to his chest to cuddle it. He was so happy. They finally kissed and now Daryl was showing definite lust toward him. He smiled against this pillow, fighting down a scream of glee and trying to calm his racing heart.   
He heard the water shut off and Daryl's clippers turn on. Another few minutes later, the mechanic was walking into the room in pajama bottoms and a tank top, looking so delicious barefoot and relaxed. He sat next to Paul, boldly putting an arm behind the nurse. Paul smiled, leaning into his side. He could smell the faint scent of after shave, something woodsy and dark. He breathed it in deeply, resting his head on Daryl's shoulder as the movie started. Daryl's fingers pet up and down his shoulder and arm. 

Everything was perfect. 

 

Paul returned to work the next morning, so Daryl focused on getting his business back up and running. He kept a leather band around his left wrist, hiding the scars from prying eyes. He called Rick to let him know the truck was done and told him he could come pick it up at any time. Thanks to Rick's positive reviews, a lot of cops and cops' wives were bringing their vehicles to Daryl's garage. The mechanic couldn't remember the last time he'd had so many clients at a single time. He ended up asking Glenn to come help him. He felt like things were finally going the way he wanted them to. He hadn't yet had a chance to talk to Rick, he was waiting for Paul's days off so the nurse could be with him. Paul ended up working over time with one of their nurses on maternity leave and another on vacation.

He was closing up shop with Glenn one night, ready to go home and crawl into bed with Paul, when a police cruiser pulled up. He turned and squinted in the bright light. Glenn stood next to him, holding a hand up to shield his eyes. The lights shut off after a moment and the door opened. Rick stepped out and walked over to them, nodding politely at Glenn. Daryl glanced over at his friend, eyes begging him not to leave him alone with the Sheriff. 

“Daryl, how's it goin?”

Daryl nodded to the man. “Goin great, Rick. Thanks fer all the recommendations. My shop's finally makin some money.”

Rick nodded, hands on his hips. “It's not a problem, Daryl. My truck's runnin great thanks ta you.” He looked to Glenn and held his hand out. “Rick Grimes...”

“Uh.. Glenn Rhee... I'm a friend of Daryl and Paul... I'm helping him with the shop til he can afford to hire some real help.” He shook the officer's hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well...” He released Glenn's hand and returned his attention to Daryl. “You busy tonight?”

“It's Paul's last night of over time, so I was gonna surprise 'im with dinner 'n roses.” Daryl blushed a bit, fiddling with his keys. 

Rick licked his lips, looking down. “So... you two are..?” His hands tightened on his belt, fingers inching toward his gun. The air grew tense. Rick's voice had a deep growl to it.

Daryl nodded, glancing at Glenn when his friend scooted closer to him. “I's... I's gonna talk ta ya bout it tomorrow... was gonna offer ya ta come out ta dinner with me 'n Paul.” 

Glenn reached down, hand going for Daryl's wrist. Maggie had told him about Paul's worries about the creepy sheriff. He could see what Paul's problem with the man was. The sheriff had a full on mountain man look going for him with the beard and the aggressive, authoritative stance he had. Even his eyes had this intense stare, roving over Daryl's body like it was a slab of meat and he was a starving man. “Uh... w-we should go, Daryl. Maggie's gonna start worrying if I'm not home soon.”

“Sorry, Rick... I'll call ya tomorrow.” The mechanic murmured, letting Glenn pull him to his truck and got in. They watched Rick go back to his cruiser and pull away. 

Glenn finally released Daryl's wrist and breathed out a sigh of relief. “What the hell was that?”

“... Was a little weird, wasn't it?” Daryl sighed, leaning back in his seat. “He ain't normally that... aggressive.”

“That man is the sheriff of our quiet little town? Jesus, no wonder the crime rate has gone down! All the criminals are too terrified of him to try anything! I don't know whether to be happy that someone like him is our sheriff, or terrified that he might snap one day and kill us all!” 

Daryl chuckled a bit. “Yer such a drama queen, Glenn.” He started the truck and pulled away from the building, driving carefully down the dirt road until he reached the main street. He turned to the left, heading for Glenn and Maggie's house. 

“For a man like that, I think that was an adequate amount of drama.” Glenn huffed, leaning on the door. He let silence linger for a moment before speaking up again. “I can see why Paul is so wary of him.”

The mechanic sighed, one hand on the wheel while the other ran through his sweaty hair. The days were getting hotter the closer to September they got. “Yeah... he seemed so nice at first, though.”

Glenn glanced at Daryl. “.. You said the same about Negan...”

Daryl glared over at him and went to say something, but he closed his mouth, because Glenn was right. He was beginning to think he attracts too many dangerous men. Paul seemed to be the only man he'd ever found himself in love with that wasn't aggressive or abusive. 

“... Sorry, Daryl. That was really uncalled for.” Glenn whispered. 

“Nah... yer right.” Daryl sighed. “Guess I just have bad taste in men.”

Glenn grinned. “Paul isn't that bad.”

The mechanic smiled, rubbing his lips with his hand. “Yeah... that's a good man right there, huh?”


	7. Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's a little bit shorter than the others, but I couldn't think of any more content for it.

Paul's kisses were quite possibly the best Daryl's ever had. They were warm, slow, gentle and so full of love and passion it stole Daryl's breath away. He'd taken to kissing Paul every chance he got. He loved the feeling of their lips locking together, Paul's tongue dipping into his mouth, their bodies close together and the flush on Paul's cheeks just from kissing, it all felt so good. It had never felt like this with Negan or Shane. Things never went below the belt, Paul wanted to take it slow when it came to the sexual side of things. He wasn't shy about touching Daryl's chest and arms, though. He wasn't shy about leaving hickies on the mechanic's neck, either. 

The first time Glenn saw Daryl with a big hicky under his ear, he sent Daryl winks and smirks his way through out the day. Daryl gave him the harder jobs in return. It was all in good fun, so anytime Glenn needed help, Daryl didn't give him shit for it. They had a good time working together. Daryl was glad to have the company. He worried what would happen if Rick caught him alone, so having Glenn around gave him a sense of safety. 

He and Paul had finally managed to have dinner with Rick and tell him they were dating and quite deeply in love. Rick seemed to take it well and admitted he did have feelings for the mechanic, but he wasn't going to stand in their way. He agreed to seeing Daryl as only a friend and nothing more. The rest of dinner was spent in a friendly silence. Paul had relaxed a bit, though he continued to send wary glances toward the sheriff. They parted ways with handshakes and Paul drove them home, feeling much better about the situation. 

As they walked into the apartment, Paul toed his boots off and pulled his hair up into a bun. “God, its so hot out.” He walked into the kitchen, going immediately for the fridge. “Can't wait until fall gets here.”

Daryl smiled a bit as he shut and locked the door. He pulled his shoes off and set them next to the door. He walked over to the island as Paul got them both out a bottle of water and immediately started drinking from his. Daryl pulled the leather band off his wrist and looked down at the long cut that was starting to turn into a pink scar. He sighed a bit. Just another scar to add to the many on his body. He grabbed his bottle of water and opened the top, but when he looked up he nearly dropped it and spilled it all over the counter. 

Paul was leaning against the island, head tilted back and holding the chilled plastic to his neck. The heat from his skin was making condensation on the plastic, little droplets of it sliding down his neck and wetting the collar of his shirt. Daryl swallowed thickly, mouth going dry. He wanted to lean over and lick those droplets up. He took a long pull from his own bottle of water and screwed the cap back on. He licked his lips and walked around the island, coming to stand in front of the nurse. Paul opened his eyes and smiled a bit. 

“Hi there...”

Daryl didn't say anything. He reached up and took the cold bottle from Paul's neck and placed it on the counter behind him. Paul blinked, cheeks flushed from the heat and the side of his neck a bit red from the cold plastic he'd been pressing against it. Daryl stepped closer, hands going to Paul's hips. He leaned in and licked a long strip up Paul's neck, gathering all that cooling sweat and water. Paul tilted his head back more, fingers burying in Daryl's hair and moaning softly as the mechanic nipped and sucked a mark into the skin under his ear. Daryl pulled back once he was satisfied with the hicky and kissed the nurse deeply.

Paul didn't waste any time in kissing back, licking into the mechanic's mouth and groaning at the lingering taste of pepper and garlic from the steak he'd had at lunch. They pressed tight together, the counter digging into Paul's back. He hardly noticed it, too aroused from the feeling of Daryl's cock pressing into his own. Daryl's hands dipped into the back of his jeans, hands gripping each ass cheek and yanking him forward, grinding their hips together. Paul moaned, yanking back from the kiss and panting heavily. 

“Fuck, Daryl...”

He pulled the mechanic down into another arousing kiss, walking him backwards toward the couch. Daryl grunted when his hips met the back of the couch. He slid his hands back up Paul's back, bringing the nurse's shirt with him. He pulled back from the kiss, yanking the shirt off and tossing it aside. He didn't see where it landed, too engrossed in marking Paul's shoulders. They moaned and panted, lips swollen and cheeks flushed for a different reason other than the heat outside. Paul's fingers shook as he unbuttoned Daryl's jeans. He could feel the mechanic's cock straining against the fabric, mouth watering at the size of it. 

Daryl gasped softly, hips rocking into the nurse's hand as it rubbed over him. “Paul...”

Paul moaned softly, nipping the mechanic's ear. “Is this alright..?”

“Fuck, yeah...” Daryl groaned, sliding his hands up and down Paul's back and sides. 

Paul chuckled, dropping light kisses down Daryl's neck. “Want my mouth on it..?” 

The soft whine gave Paul all the answer he needed. He dropped down to his knees, pushing Daryl's shirt up so he could kiss and suck marks into the mechanic's stomach and hips. He pushed the tight jeans down a bit, just enough so he could get to that beautiful cock that's been haunting his dreams for over ten years. He heard Daryl groaned and smiled up at him. He licked his lips, wrapping a hand around the girth and stroking gently. He pressed a kiss to the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit to gather to tiny bit of precum there. It didn't taste the greatest, but he was addicted already. He groaned and parted his lips, wrapping them around the mushroomed head and sucking gently. 

Daryl whined softly, fingers tangled in Paul's hair, strands falling out of the bun he'd put them in. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of the nurse kneeling before him. Those perfect pink lips stretched around him, that agile tongue doing such marvelous things. He was so close to cumming already. Paul's eyes opened and looked up at him. The normally light blue that Daryl could lose himself in was a darker stormy blue, filled with lust and love. Daryl shivered and tilted his head back as Paul sucked more of him in, humming in bliss around him and swallowing him down his throat. One hand stayed wrapped around the base, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Paul... 'm gonna cum...” Daryl gripped the edge of the couch with his free hand, hips stuttering. He just needed one little push to get over the edge. 

Paul moaned and pulled off with a pop. He licked his lips, smiling at Daryl lasciviously. Daryl blinked dazedly as the nurse put two fingers in his mouth and sucked them, getting them nice and wet. When he pulled them out, he leaned forward, kissing across Daryl's stomach. “Tell me if you don't like it...” He whispered, voice deep and a bit scratchy from sucking Daryl's cock. 

Daryl merely blinked at him again, groaning when Paul's mouth was back on him, sucking just as greedily as before. Those wet fingers played with his sac for a moment, rubbing and squeezing before sliding further back. He jumped a bit when he felt them between his cheeks. His cheeks felt hotter. He wasn't by any means a virgin, way far from it... but this was Paul. He groaned as one finger pushed in gently. It was a bit tight, and saliva wasn't the best lube, but it felt so good. He groaned, fingers tightening in Paul's hair. 

Paul's eyes stayed on Daryl's face as he fingered him gently, two fingers pressed deep inside and spreading the mechanic open. He moaned at the tight heat wrapped around his fingers. He swallowed the cock down his throat again as he crooked his fingers just right, massaging that wonderful little bundle of nerves. Daryl cried out in bliss, hips bucking as his balls tightened and his cock pulsed out thick streams of cum. Paul groaned, eyes closing as he leaned back just enough to swallow it all down. He continued to massage Daryl's prostate, prolonging the man's orgasm until Daryl was grunting from over sensitivity. 

“Fuck...” Daryl groaned as Paul pulled his fingers out and popped off his cock. He stared down at the nurse, heart racing and skipping a beat at the beautiful sight of Paul's messy hair and swollen lips. There was a pearly drop of cum in the corner of Paul's lips and Daryl's cock gave a valiant twitch of arousal.

A knock on the door interrupted them and they looked over at it. Daryl reached down, pulling his jeans up. Paul stood up and walked over to the counter to get his water while Daryl went to answer the door. Rick stood on the other side, hands on his hips. He smiled, thought rage boiled inside him at the sight of Daryl's state of dress and the flush on his cheeks. He glanced over Daryl's shoulder where Paul was standing at the island. Paul smirked at him, bringing a finger up to wipe the drop of cum from the corner of his lips and suck it off his finger. 

“Hey, Rick, what's goin on?” Daryl asked, quickly buttoning his pants up. 

“Uh, you left your phone at the restaurant.” Rick reached into his back pocket and pulled the phone out, handing it over. 

“Oh, thanks...” Daryl took the phone from him. 

It was easy to see what they'd been doing. Paul's hair was a mess and their cheeks were flushed, and that was definitely a hard on in Paul's jeans. Rick cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. “I.. uh.. sorry if I interrupted anythang. I better get going.” He waved to them and turned back around. He smirked as he started down the stairs and got his own phone out. He opened up an app and turned the bug he'd placed into Daryl's phone on. 

Daryl shut the door and turned to Paul, raising an eyebrow. Paul innocently took a drink from his bottle of water, looking at the couch like he was making sure they didn't leave a mess on it. Daryl shook his head and walked over to him. He grabbed his own bottle of water and took a drink of it. He glanced down at Paul's jeans, happy to see the nurse was still aroused. He grinned, putting the bottle down once he'd drank what he wanted. He sidled up to the nurse's side and kissed down his neck, hand pressing into the crotch of his jeans. Paul moaned softly. 

“Think I need ta return the favor...” Daryl rasped, hand rubbing and gripping the hard cock gently. Paul grinned, tossing his now empty bottle over his shoulder and pulling the mechanic into a deep kiss. 

 

Rick walked into the prison and showed his badge. They allowed him entry and he walked into the visiting center and sat at one of the booths. Merle Dixon was soon led in and he sat at the booth on the other side of the glass. They both picked up the phone and Merle growled at him. 

“What the fuck d'ya want now, Sheriff? I did what ya told me.”

Rick smirked and leaned forward. “You did, Merle... but... I need one more thing from you.”

“'ey! We had a deal, Officer Friendly!” Merle hissed, lowering his voice. “I hire someone ta kill the fucker that abused my brother, 'n you'd get me out on parole!”

“Well, I'm changing the deal.” Rick hissed back. “Either you do this one more thing for me or I'll make up some evidence that points Negan's death to you, and you'll get an extra ten years.”

Merle growled and slammed his fist onto the steel table under him. An armed guard looked over at them, giving Merle a stern glare before returning to watching the other prisoners. “What the fuck ya want now?”

“... I want you to kill someone else for me.” Rick pulled a picture out of his back pocket and held it up to the glass for Merle to see. “His name is Paul Rovia.”

Merle squinted, studying the photo. “... That's Daryl's best friend.” He leaned back and shook his head. “Hell no! I aint' killin my baby brother's best friend! Pretty boy helped Daryl through a lot of hard times!”

“He and Daryl are dating, Merle.” Rick lowered the photo and put it back in his pocket.

“So? Paul's good for Daryl! He'll treat my brother right and take care of him!”

Rick shrugged. “Alright. I guess your sentence is getting extended, then.” He moved to stand and put the phone on the hook, but Merle leaned forward again. 

“Now hold yer horses, Officer Friendly!”

The Sheriff smirked and sat back down, putting the phone to his ear again. “Yes?”

“Why ya want 'im dead? He kill yer puppy 'r somethin?” Merle glared at Rick. For as long as he'd known Paul Rovia, or Pretty Boy as he'd taken to calling him, he'd always worshipped the ground Daryl walked on. There was no way Paul was mistreating Daryl. So what could he have done to piss off the Sheriff?

Rick leaned forward. “He's not as innocent as you believe him ta be, Merle. Paul works as a nurse in the hospital. He has access to all kinds of drugs. He uses drugs on Daryl to get Daryl to do whatever he wants. He's gotten Daryl addicted to them, and he takes advantage of it.”

Merle pursed his lips, drumming his fingers on the steel table in thought. He sighed and glanced around. “Alright... I'll do it.” He smirked. “I do this... you'll get me outta here on parole?”

Rick nodded. “You have my word. You have two weeks.” He slammed the phone on the hook and stood up. He gave Merle a nod and walked away. 

Merle put his own phone down and crossed his arms, watching Rick leave. There's no way Paul has gotten Daryl addicted to drugs. Paul was one of the sweetest, most protective of Daryl aside from himself people he knew. Merle didn't care if they were bumping uglies now, as long as Daryl was happy and well taken care of. No... the person that had to go... was Sheriff Rick Grimes. The guard came over and Merle stood up with a self satisfied smile. He let the guard lead him back to his cell.

 

Daryl sighed softly, pressing a kiss to Paul's shoulder while his hand trailed down his spine. Paul's back was smooth, with a sprinkle of freckles here and there. He nuzzled into the nape of Paul's neck, breathing in his scent and sighing softly in content. Paul was sleeping soundly on his stomach, arms wrapped around his pillow and face turned to the side. He shivered as Daryl's fingertips trailed up and down his spine teasingly. He moaned softly, turning his head to face Daryl and blinking at him sleepily. He smiled and sighed. 

“Can't sleep, baby?” He murmured, voice thick with sleep.

“No...” Daryl smiled shyly, scooting closer and rubbing their noses together. “Just... can't believe I get ta have ya finally.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Paul's neck. 

Paul giggled softly, rolling onto his side to face Daryl and pulling him closer. The mechanic cuddled against him, arms around Paul's waist and nipping his neck. The nurse smiled, petting Daryl's hair. “I know the feeling, Daryl. I don't think my heart has stopped racing since you first told me you wanted to be with me.”

“... Thanks, Paul... fer bein patient with me.” Daryl closed his eyes, breathing in Paul's scent deeply as he relaxed. “Fer always bein there fer me, even when I tried pushin you away.”

“I'll always wait for you, Daryl.” Paul whispered, stroking his hand up and down Daryl's back. “And I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let you push me away.”

Daryl smiled, feeling sleep start to claim him. “Love you, Paul.” He whispered as he fell asleep. 

The nurse smiled, hugging the mechanic tighter to him and nuzzling the top of his head. “I love you, Daryl... so much.” He closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul visits someone.

“Yeah. I'm on my way home now. What are we doing for dinner?'

Rick listened in on the conversation from his own phone. The bug he'd placed in Daryl's phone was coming in really handy. He was able to listen to and record every conversation Daryl had with anyone over the phone. 

“Guess yer just gonna have ta find out when ya get home.” Daryl teased, voice dropping an octave lower. 

Paul laughed softly and Rick rolled his eyes. He should be the one Daryl was teasing and welcomed home at night. He should be the one sharing a shower and a bed, cuddling on the couch watching movies and drinking wine with. Daryl should be lavishing attention on his neck and petting his fingers through his hair. 

“Daryl Dixon, are you trying to seduce me?” 

Daryl laughed on the line. “That depends. Am I succeeding?”

“Keep talking to me like that and I'll undress as soon as I get in the door.”

Rick didn't want to listen to this anymore. He rubbed his face with his free hand. Daryl chuckled again and told Paul to hurry home before hanging up. The line went dead, so Rick hung up his own phone and tossed it onto his desk in front of him. He glared down at the device like it was the reason for all his problems. Why hadn't Merle hired anyone to kill Paul, yet? It's been two weeks! The nurse should be dead by now and Daryl should be in Rick's bed. Maybe he should pay the oldest Dixon another visit. 

 

Paul walked up the stairs to the apartment after getting the mail. He flipped through the pile of various bills, credit card offers and a blank envelope. He stopped at the top of the stairs. A blank envelope? He stared at it a moment before flipping it over and opening the flap. He pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it. 

'Paul Rovia, your life is in danger. Sheriff Rick Grimes has put a hit on you using Merle Dixon. You cannot go to the police. If you value your life, either leave the city, or fight back. Merle can help.'

Paul stared down at the hastily scrawled writing in shock. Rick put a hit out on him using Merle? He looked over his shoulder through the window, eyes flicking from cars in the parking lot to the buildings around the complex. Would Merle do whatever Rick said? He bit his bottom lip, putting the paper back in the envelope and hiding it amongst the stack of bills and credit cards. He got his key out and walked into the apartment, smiling when he saw the table set up with a romantic dinner. 

 

The Next Day:

Paul had never been in a prison before. Not to visit or as an inmate. A guard escorted him to the visitor center and sat him down at a booth. He waited a few minutes and a door on the other side of the booths opened and Merle was escorted in. Merle sat down, gave Paul a lazy smirk and pointed to the receiver on the wall before picking up his own. Paul looked over and picked the receiver up and put it to his ear. 

“Hey there, pretty boy.”

Paul huffed a small laugh. “Merle... you haven't changed.”

Merle smirked and leaned on the table. “Neither have you, 'cept fer that magnificent beard! Ya look like fuckin Jesus!”

“So I'm told.” Paul leaned forward as well, lowering his voice. “... I got a note in my mail... something about a hit on me.”

Merle's demeanor changed immediately. The smile fell and his eyes went dark with anger. He lowered his voice as well, glancing at the security guard by the door in the corner of the room. “... That's right.” He looked back at Paul. “He came ta me a couple weeks ago. Told me he'd get my sentence reduced if I hired someone on the outside ta kill you so's he could have Darylina all to 'imself.”

Paul swallowed thickly, fear gripping his chest. “What'd you tell him?”

“That I'd do it.” Merle laughed when he saw Paul's face go pale and his shoulders tense. “Don't you worry yer pretty lil head, pretty boy! I ain't gonna hire no one ta kill ya.” He paused, going serious again. “I know Daryl loves ya... 'n I know ya take care'a him. Ya been takin care'a 'im since high school. My baby brother needs ya, so I ain't gonna take ya from 'im.”

“Merle...” Paul smiled in relief. 

“I hired someone ta kill Rick. They been spyin on 'im fer a week now... says he's got a bug on Daryl's phone. Ya need ta watch yerself, Rovia. Rick knows yer every move. If he finds out I ain't got a hit on ya, he's gonna try ta kill ya 'imself. Bein a cop, he can make it look like ya attacked 'im.” Merle leaned back in his chair, fingers drumming on the steel table. “Don't mention none'a this ta Darylina. He don't need to know 'bout this. You just take care'a my baby brother... I'll handle Officer Friendly.”

Paul nodded. “... Merle... I... I don't know how to thank you. If there's ever anything I can do for you-”

Merle grinned wickedly. “Actually.. ya can do somethin fer me.” He leaned forward again, lowering his voice. 

Paul sighed. He immediately regretted offering to do something for the man. “Nothing illegal, Merle. I kinda like my job.”

“Don't get yer panties in a twist, pretty boy!” Merle laughed again before sobering. “... I miss my baby brother. Can ya get 'im ta come see me?”

Paul's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know Daryl hadn't been to see Merle. His heart went out to the man. Merle hadn't always been the best influence on Daryl, but he had gone to prison for the youngest Dixon. Daryl had been the one to pull the trigger of the gun that took Will Dixon's life, but Merle had taken the fall. Paul was the only person other than the brother's that knew the true story of Will Dixon's death. “Of course, Merle. I'll talk to him.” 

“Yer a good man, Rovia. Couldn't ask fer a better brother-in-law.”

 

Later that night, Daryl stared across the table at Paul. For the last several minutes Paul had done nothing but push his food around with his fork. He'd hardly even touched his wine. Daryl bit his bottom lip. He hadn't burned the food. He'd seasoned everything just right, cooked it long enough and even let the wine chill longer. So, had he done something to piss Paul off? Is that why Paul canceled their lunch date earlier today?

“... Everythang alright?” 

“Hm?” Paul looked up from his plate. “Sorry, what?”

“... Is everythang alright? Ya've hardly ate.” Daryl swallowed thickly, flicking his eyes down to Paul's plate pointedly. 

“Oh, yeah.” Paul leaned back, inhaling deeply and sighing out softly. “I'm sorry, Daryl. It's just been a long day.”

“... What'd ya do today? Ya was off 'n... ya skipped lunch with me.” Daryl tried to hide his hurt. Since getting back to the garage, Paul only missed a lunch date if he was working. “Did I piss ya off?”

Paul blinked in surprise. “What? No, baby, no you didn't piss me off. I just... I had something important to do.” He bit his bottom lip, reaching to play with his napkin. “Daryl... why haven't you been to see Merle?”

Daryl's brows furrowed in confusion. Why was Paul bringing up Merle suddenly? They hadn't talked about Merle since the sentencing. “What? Why d'you ask?”

“... I went to see Merle today. He said you haven't been to see him in almost a year.” Paul looked up at Daryl, licking his lips nervously. 

“I been a little busy, Paul.” Daryl held up his left wrist where the scar was starting to pink up. 

“I-I know, but... even before that-”

“Negan didn't like me goin to the prison.” Daryl leaned back in his own chair. He grabbed his glass of wine and downed what was left. “Said he was worried I would get caught in a riot 'r somethin. 'Yer too pretty ta be in such a place' he used ta say. I went ta visit Merle one more time after that 'n Negan got so pissed he went off 'n slept with some girl he met in a bar. That's... kinda when thangs started getting bad with Negan. So... I stopped goin ta see Merle in hopes of... pleasing Negan, I guess.”

Paul's heart broke. “He misses you.”

“Yeah.” Daryl whispered, voice choking. “I miss 'im, too.”

Paul leaned across the table, putting his hand over Daryl's. “We can go see him together next time. I'm off next weekend. We can go then if you want.” Daryl nodded, turning his hand to hold Paul's. He looked up and Paul smiled at him. “Thank you for cooking dinner, and I'm sorry I missed lunch.”

Daryl smiled, thumb rubbing over Paul's skin. “It's alright. Thanks fer tellin me.” They held hands for a moment before letting go to finishing eating. Daryl was happy to see Paul eating. They cleaned up the kitchen and sat down to watch a movie. Paul cuddled up to Daryl's shoulder, breathing in his scent and sighing happily. Daryl's fingers stroked up and down his shoulder, occasionally brushing against his neck and ear. “Are ya tired?” Daryl asked when Paul sighed again. 

Paul smiled and turned his head, pressing his nose against Daryl's chin. “No. I'm just content.” He whispered. “Coming home to a romantic dinner that you cooked for me every night just has me so happy.”

Daryl chuckled softly. “Yeah? Well, 'm afraid I have some ulterior motives.”

“Oh really?” The nurse chuckled, hand stroking up his boyfriend's chest to play with the top button. “Trying to get into my pants, are you?”

“Well, more like tryin ta get you ta get into my pants.” Daryl whispered, fingers stilling and gripping Paul's shirt nervously. 

Paul leaned back a bit to look up into Daryl's eyes. “Daryl... are you... are you sure you're ready?”

The mechanic nodded, placing a sweet kiss on Paul's lips. “I'm sure. I wanna feel ya inside me.”

If Paul had been on the brink of orgasm, those words would've sent him over the edge. Instead, it turned his flaccid cock rock hard in seconds. He'd been dying to hear those words coming from Daryl's mouth for years. He swallowed thickly, erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans uncomfortably. He leaned closer, nipping Daryl's bottom lip. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that.”

Daryl grinned a bit, hand sliding up the back of the nurse's shirt. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

“Fuck yes!” Paul stood up, yanking his shirt off. He tossed it aside, not even caring where it landed. He grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him up off the couch, grinning madly at the giddy smile Daryl gave him. 

They walked around the couch and hurried down the hall in Paul's room. Daryl shed his shirt along the way, laughing when Paul pushed him down on the bed. The nurse immediately crawled over top him, kissing up his chest. Daryl moaned softly and buried his fingers in Paul's soft hair. He sighed as his nipples were sucked and teased. His nipples had always been sensitive, but they were more so now, and he knew it was because it was Paul touching him. His jeans were pulled down, so he lifted his hips to help the nurse take them off. Paul sat up, tossing the jeans off the bed. He licked his lips, staring at Daryl's naked body. 

It wasn't that he'd never seen Daryl naked before. Many times Daryl had come to him, bruised and bloodied, barely able to hold himself up. Paul would bathe him and dress his wounds. The first time it had happened, Paul had freaked out. Daryl was bleeding everywhere, the deep gashes in his back needed stitches. Paul had wanted to take him to the hospital, but Daryl had been firm when he said 'no hospital.' Paul's grandmother had been a nurse, so he'd run to the attic to look through the boxes of her stuff and found a few medical books. It was the first time he'd ever looked through medical journals. It had peaked his interest. 

Thankfully, Daryl hadn't bled out. 

Staring at Daryl now, Paul allowed himself to gaze at the bare skin with lust. He already had every inch of Daryl memorized, but now he could put that knowledge to use. He slid his hands up Daryl's thighs, gently parting them. Daryl was hard, cock laying against his hip. The sight of it made Paul's mouth water. He licked his lips and leaned down. He wrapped a hand around the base, holding it up so he could suck the tip between his lips. 

“Fuck...” Daryl whined, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Paul's mouth was hot and wet, sucking him so good. His thighs trembled, hips bucking and twitching, trying to get more of that wonderful feeling on his cock. “Paul... feels so good.” 

Paul hummed, closing his eyes and sucking more of Daryl's cock down his throat. He swallowed around him, delighting in Daryl's heavy breathing and breathy moans. He bobbed his head, sucking Daryl down his throat each time. He could feel his boyfriend's thighs trembling on either side of his head. His fingers teased Daryl's balls and perineum playfully, tickling and massaging them. Daryl's hips bucked, fingers tightening in his hair. He sat up, saliva and precum dripping down his chin. He licked his lips, smiling smugly at Daryl's flushed face. 

“Roll over, baby...” Paul whispered. 

Daryl swallowed thickly and rolled over onto his stomach. Paul's hands maneuvered him onto his knees, back arched and ass in the air. The mechanic flushed deeply as Paul parted his cheeks. He held his breath, gasping at the first touch of Paul's tongue on his pucker. He moaned, burying his face in a pillow as Paul's tongue and lips tortured and teased his hole. Daryl gripped the sheets tightly, whining and moaning louder with every swipe of Paul's tongue on his hole. A finger pressed in, soon joined by a second. 

“Fuck, Paul... baby, feels so good.” Daryl rocked his hips against Paul's face, a bit of drool sliding down his chin and onto his pillow. 

Paul leaned back, panting and flushed, watching his fingers spread Daryl's ass open. “You look so hot, baby...” He nipped marks up Daryl's spine, stopping to kiss and nuzzle each scar. He removed his fingers and reached for the lube in his bedside table. “Roll back on your back, baby, so I can look at your face.”

Daryl groaned and rolled onto his back. He was panting and flushed, legs spread wide open. Paul groaned and wrapped a hand around his own cock, spreading lube over himself. Daryl watched him, eyes dark with lust and shivering from Paul's stare. Paul spread more lube over his fingers and pushed three into Daryl's ass. Daryl groaned and bucked his hips. 

“Paul, kiss me.”

“Gladly.” Paul leaned down, kissing Daryl deeply. 

Daryl groaned as Paul's tongue caressed his own. He arched into Paul's body, sucking the nurse's tongue. Paul moaned, grinding down on him. Their cocks rubbed together, making them both moan into the kiss. Paul pulled his fingers out, replacing them immediately with his cock. Daryl gasped, fingers latching onto Paul's shoulders. They stayed close, breathing in the same air and staring each other in the eye. 

“Baby, you're so tight.” Paul whined, sinking his cock in to the base. 

Daryl gasped and moaned, thighs trembling and hips rocking. “Paul...” 

Paul nuzzled into Daryl's neck, hips moving slowly. He pulled out and thrust back in gently, hands holding Daryl's hips. Daryl groaned, legs wrapping around Paul's waist as he begged the nurse to go faster. Paul licked his lips. He shifted his legs further apart and placed his hands on either side of Daryl's shoulders, gripping the sheets. Daryl's hands slid up his back to grip his shoulders. 

“Ready?” Paul whispered. 

Daryl grinned, licking his lips. “Fuck me...”

Paul groaned. He kissed Daryl again, hips pounding into the body beneath him. He felt Daryl's nails dig into his skin and relished in the pain. Daryl was writhing under him, hips rocking into every thrust and moaning out his pleasure. Paul groaned, hitting Daryl's prostate. He leaned up, watching Daryl's face. Finally, he could finally watch Daryl writhe in pleasure. He could finally hear every sound and know he was the one that caused it. He could finally feel Daryl around him. It was almost too much. 

“Oh, baby...” Paul whined, burying his face in Daryl's neck. He inched a hand between them, wrapping it around Daryl's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Paul... Paul, 'm gonna cum!” Daryl arched under Paul, head tossing back into the pillow and moaning out loudly as he released between them. 

The nurse groaned as Daryl tightened around his cock. He thrust twice more and spilled into his boyfriend's ass. He sighed softly, hips going still as he collapsed onto Daryl's chest. Daryl grunted a bit as Paul's softened cock slipped out of him. He smiled breathlessly, hands petting up and down Paul's back. 

“That... was awesome.”

Paul chuckled. They were sweaty and covered in cum, his hair was sticking to his shoulders and neck and it itched, but he didn't want to move. He finally made Daryl his. He nipped at Daryl's ear, sighing happily. Daryl was his.


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter!

Paul stared down in shock at the red on his hands. He doesn't even remember what happened. He'd woken up to a banging on the apartment door and he'd gotten up to go answer it. He'd opened the door... and then all was blank. Rick was laying in front of him, bleeding from the major artery in his neck, staring at Paul in shock. The blood was getting every where, staining the carpet of their living room and splattered all over the TV and the wall behind the TV. He was breathing hard, sweating and heart racing. He couldn't remember what happened. He felt a pain in the back of his head and reached up to touch. He winced. Rick must've hit him in the head with something. 

He stood up and look around. There was a broken bottle of chloroform and a rag by the front door. The table was broken and chairs knocked over. A vase of roses Daryl had gotten him was shattered on the floor near the kitchen door. Rick must've hit him with it. He looked back down at Rick's body, the butcher's knife was in his hand, so he dropped it with a gasp of shock. What was he going to do? He couldn't go to prison. He couldn't leave Daryl alone. Someone stepped into the apartment and Paul rounded, eyes wide. Merle was standing in the doorway, looking at the destruction. 

“Merle...” Paul whimpered, dropping to his knees when his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. 

Merle sighed and walked over. “Paul,” he knelt down and put his hands on Paul's cheeks “I'll take care of it. You ain't goin ta prison. Daryl needs ya. Yer gonna tell them Rick attacked ya... 'n I came in 'n killed him.” He spoke lowly, keeping a firm grip on Paul's cheeks to make sure Paul understood. “Alright?”

Paul nodded after a moment. He stayed still, watching as Merle grabbed the knife and got his prints all over it. “Merle... h-how'd you get out?”

Merle looked at him. “I'm not tellin ya. It can't be tied ta ya. One of us has ta stay out of prison ta take care'a Daryl.” He stood up and went into the kitchen. He got a dish towel wet with water and walked back over to Paul. He knelt back down and started gently wiping the blood of Paul's face. “Where is Daryl?”

“A-At the shop.” Paul whispered. He tensed when he heard sirens. One of his neighbors must have called the cops after all the commotion. “Merle... y-you have to go.” 

“Nah... I ain't goin nowhere. We're gonna tell the cops what happened. Can ya repeat what I told ya?” Merle stared Paul in the eye, completely serious. 

“... R-Rick came to the door... tried to knock me out with chloroform. I fought back. He hit me with the vase of roses... y-you came in and attacked him with a knife from the kitchen.” Paul's voice was shaking. He gripped his sleep pants tightly as Merle nodded. 

“Good.” He stood up as the cops walked in, guns drawn. He put his hands up. “Everythang's alright, officers, I got the intruder already.”

Paul stayed on the ground, watching as the cops realized who the intruder was. They arrested Merle immediately. He bit his bottom lip as Merle was led out and the other officer knelt down. He stuttered through his story of Rick coming in and attacking him. He even gave the officer the letter Merle had sent him and told the officer about Rick's strange obsession with Daryl. The officer didn't arrest Paul, but he did say that they may call Paul for a statement. Once his apartment was empty and Rick's body was collected with any other evidence, Paul started cleaning. He couldn't let Daryl walk in with blood all over the place. 

By the time Daryl walked in from work, Paul had the apartment mostly cleaned, but he couldn't get the smell of blood out even with the windows opened. He stopped once he saw how spotless the apartment was. Paul peeked out from the kitchen, hair up in a bun and sweaty from scrubbing at the stove. He'd gotten it cleaned ten minutes ago, but he swore he could see blood on the ceramic surface. Daryl looked at him worriedly. He shut the front door and kicked off his boots. 

“Paul, you okay, baby?”

Paul bit back a whimper. “Fine... I'm fine.” He smiled sweetly for his boyfriend. “Are you hungry?”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “A bit... yeah.”

“Let me just finish cleaning the stove-”

Daryl looked at the stove. “It looks pretty clean to me, baby.”

Paul turned and looked at the stove, still seeing blood on it. “... Yeah. I've been working on it for almost thirty minutes now.” His boyfriend frowned, reaching out and taking the sponge from him. “Daryl, I'm not-”

“Baby, baby... why don't you go take a hot bath, relax fer a bit and let me make dinner?” The mechanic gently urged Paul in the direction of their bedroom. “G'won.”

The nurse frowned, staring at the bloody stove a moment longer before walking down the hall to their room. He stripped down, tempted to burn the clothes, but just put them in the hamper and walked into the bedroom. He started the tub, putting the water on hot and slowly lowered himself into the ceramic tub. He relaxed once the hot water started surrounding his body. He closed his eyes, and then immediately opened them when he saw Rick's body. He whined and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. He had to tell Daryl. He can't keep this to himself. 

No. No, no, no... he can't tell Daryl. 

Paul took a deep breath, then another and grabbed the shampoo to wash his hair. The scent relaxed him enough to breathe properly. He rinsed it out and used his special treatment conditioner that kept his hair silky smooth and shiny. Once his hair was washed, he quickly washed his body and got out to dry off. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He pulled on one of Daryl's old shirts and a pair of panties. He needed his boyfriend tonight. He needed his boyfriend to fuck him. He walked back into the kitchen. Daryl had dinner just about ready. The stove was clean, no blood anymore, so Paul relaxed more. He smiled when Daryl looked at him, a warm smile on his lips. 

“Feel any better?”

Paul nodded and walked up to his boyfriend. He hugged Daryl from behind, nuzzling the space between his shoulders and breathed in his scent deeply. It relaxed him even more, making him moan a bit and nuzzle him more. Daryl chuckled and turned around to hug Paul to his chest. Daryl's fingers stroked through his hair. He closed his eyes, listening to the man's heart beat. He was safe here with Daryl. Nothing could get him. Not with Daryl around. 

 

The next morning, Daryl woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He groaned and got up, pulling some pants on. His hips protested the movement, but he ignored the pain. He smiled at Paul, still asleep, on the bed, bruises littering his neck and shoulders. Last night had been amazing. It'd been the first time Daryl had taken Paul. Paul had been beautiful and loud. Daryl leaned down to kiss his temple and grabbed a shirt, pulling it on as he walked to the front door. He pulled it open, blinking at the cop on the other side. 

“Officer Chambler, somethin wrong?” 

Tara Chambler, Rick's deputy, stood on the porch, looking worried and suspicious. “Dixon, is Paul Rovia around? I need to talk to him.”

Daryl shifted, glancing toward the bedroom door. “Paul..? What for? Did somethin happen?”

“He didn't tell you?” Tara put her hands on her utility belt. “Rick Grimes was killed her last night. My report says he came here and attacked Paul, but your brother, who broke out of prison, came and killed Sheriff Grimes.”

Daryl's eyes widened. He stepped back. “... C'mon in...” Tara stepped inside and Daryl shut the door behind her. “Paul's asleep... I'll go wake 'im.” She nodded and Daryl walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He knelt on the bed, petting his fingers through Paul's hair. “Paul... Officer Chambler is here ta talk ta ya.” 

Paul grunted a bit, eyes opening sleepily. “Who..?”

“Officer Chambler, Sheriff Grimes' deputy... she says she has some questions about yesterday.” Daryl stood off the bed and went to the dresser to grab some clothes for Paul. “Paul... what happened yesterday?” Paul sat up, staring down at his lap. He remained silent. “I knew ya seemed off yesterday, but I thought maybe ya jus... was tired 'r somethin... know ya ain't been sleepin well lately.”

Paul swallowed thickly. He got up and pulled the pants on the Daryl handed to him, then his shirt. “... We should go talk to the Deputy.” He left the room, smiling tensely at Tara. “Good morning, Deputy.”

Tara nodded to him respectfully. “I just need to get your statement about what happened yesterday.” She pulled out a note pad and a pen. “So, start from the beginning.”

Paul nodded, settling down on the couch across from her. Daryl went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Paul swallowed thickly. “Um... well... after Daryl went to work, I fell back asleep. I woke up maybe an hour or two later to a banging on the apartment door. So, I got up to answer it. Officer Grimes forced his way inside, he had a rag soaked in chloroform on it in his hand and tried to cover my mouth and nose with it. He was spouting some... nonsense... about how... Daryl was his and I'd stolen Daryl from him. We... fought, I punched him a few times, but he was... hysterical. He pushed me to the ground and took his gun out. That's when Merle showed up. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen while Rick and I wrestled for the gun.” Daryl came back in, carrying two cups of coffee. He listened closely, eyeing Tara as she wrote everything down. “Merle... stabbed Rick multiple times... guess that's when my neighbors called the cops.”

Tara nodded and thanked Daryl for the coffee. “Did Merle Dixon happen to tell you how he broke out of prison?”

Paul shook his head, sipping at the coffee. “No, he said he didn't want it to fall back on me, so he didn't say anything. He just let the cops arrest him.”

Tara nodded. “Thank you for your cooperation. Is there anything you'd like to add?” She stared at him, almost like she knew he was hiding something. 

Paul stared back at her, dying to tell her that he was the one to kill Rick Grimes, but Merle was right. They couldn't both go to prison, someone had to remain on the outside for Daryl. So, he shook his head. “No.”

She nodded and stood up. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“Would ya like me to put it in a thermos? Got plenty.” When she nodded, Daryl picked up the mug and took it to the kitchen, soon returning with a generic, plastic thermos. He handed it to her. She thanked him and left. Daryl shut and locked the door, turning to Paul. “... Why didn't you tell me?”

Paul sighed, putting his mug of coffee down. “I don't... I don't know. I wanted to, I really did. I just... I guess I didn't know how..? You and Rick were friends. How would you have reacted if I told you he tried to kill me? Would you have believed me?”

“Of course I would've! Paul, I love you!” Daryl walked up to him, sitting next to him. “Rick was my friend, but he was also kind of... obsessive 'n creepy. I believe ya that he wanted ta kill ya, that he tried ta kill ya. 'm sorry... I should've... I should've stopped seein 'im.”

Paul shook his head, taking Daryl's hands in his. “Daryl, none of this is your fault. Rick just wasn't right in the head. You were just trying to see the best in him and be his friend. He's the one that took it too far.” They hugged each other close, seeking comfort in one another's arms. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

Daryl kissed his hair. “It's alright. I understand why ya couldn't tell me. It must'a been a very traumatizing day fer ya.” He paused, leaning back again. “Last night... did ya... really want that?”

“I didn't just want it, Daryl. I needed it.” Paul smiled, leaning up to kiss the mechanic gently. “It felt really good.”

Daryl grinned, blushing a bit. “Yeah, it did.” He kissed Paul back, softly, hands gently cupping the nurse's cheeks. “There anything else ya need ta tell me?”

Paul looked up at him. He sighed, laying his head on Daryl's shoulder and telling him everything about Merle and Rick and the hit Rick had put on Paul. Daryl listened intently until Paul was done talking. He sighed, petting his hands up and down Paul's back. “I'm sorry, Daryl. I should've told you.”

“Yeah, then you wouldn't have had ta face this alone.” He shook his head. “But I understand, baby.” He kissed Paul's temple. “It's all over now, Rick is gone.” Daryl felt an odd sense of relief, but also grief. While Rick may have been domineering and aggressive, he'd still been Daryl's friend. He felt that they could've been good friends, brothers even, if Rick hadn't suffered such a traumatic loss.

They cuddled on the couch, watching some show on the TV, but neither of them really paying attention to it. They were both lost in their thoughts. Paul was truly terrified that somehow the authorities would figure out it was him who had killed Rick. Even though it was in self defense, could he still possibly go to prison? He didn't think he could survive prison. It wasn't that he was weak physically. He would definitely be able to hold his own. It was the thought of not being able to see Daryl on a daily basis. Emotionally, he would die. Daryl rested his head on Paul's. He wasn't too worried about Paul going to prison. Even if they did find out who really killed Rick, it would be ruled self defense. If they did try to send the nurse to prison, Daryl knew a good lawyer to help them. He wouldn't let anything happen to Paul. He sighed softly, breathing his boyfriend's scent in deeply. 

A few weeks passed with only a couple more visits from the cops, mostly for some clarification or to talk to Paul about the possibility of him going on the stand for the trial. Paul returned to work and managed to put everything behind him. Things felt normal again. Other than the trial, life was normal. Daryl had been very supportive through out the weeks, holding Paul up if he woke from a nightmare and helping him through a hallucination of blood. At night, they stayed up late talking and making love. Even with everything that's happened, Paul had never believed he would ever feel such happiness.

The trial seemed to last forever, but really it was only a few hours. Merle's verdict was guilty, but then everyone figured it would be. Daryl hated that Merle would now be spending life in prison, but his brother didn't seem too broken over it. He did what he had to in order to protect his family. He nodded to Paul and Daryl as the cops led him away. Paul sighed and took Daryl's hand as the left the court house and walked down to his car. 

“Are ya okay, baby?” The mechanic asked softly, stopping next to their car. 

Paul nodded after a moment. “Yeah. I just... I wish this hadn't happened. Merle was so close to getting out.”

“I know, but... maybe its better this way.” Daryl whispered. “Merle... if Merle had finished his sentence, I don't think he woulda been very happy in this society. He's really old fashioned, ya know? At least in prison he has everything he needs. We can still come visit 'im.”

“I guess.” He hugged onto Daryl's waist, resting his head against the mechanic's shoulder. “He's a good man... a good brother.” He felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around his shoulders and closed his eyes, relaxing into the embrace. 

“He is.” Daryl whispered into the nurse's hair. “He's protectin us even while he's in prison. He ain't gonna let nothin happen to us.”

Paul smiled, holding his boyfriend's hands in his. “We'll have to do something special for his birthday. Bring him a home cooked meal, anything he wants.”

Daryl chuckled as he squeezed the nurse's hands in his. “Anything within reason.” They laughed together and got into the mechanic's truck, talking about what they could do for Merle's birthday that wasn't illegal, but that the man would enjoy. It was still a few months away, so they had plenty of time to plan and get Merle's opinion on the matter. The oldest Dixon was practically his brother, so Paul wanted it to be extra special. He was going to put all his focus on it. Merle deserved only the best.


End file.
